Like Pieces of a Puzzle
by Mysia Ri
Summary: Yami and Yugi are separated by Bakura and a dark game begins. Yami must meet Bakura's demands to rescue Yugi, but does Yugi need rescuing at all? And can the Pharaoh's name be found in time to stop Bakura from fulfilling his plans? YY/Y
1. Chapter 1

AN: After recently starting to watch Yu-Gi-Oh in it's original, non-4Kids molested version, I'd realized that I not only love the series but that I like Yami/Yugi, which is apparently called Puzzleshipping . This fan base has too many strange tags _

I wrote this trying to keep to the Japanese names of the characters and at least the god cards. If I got something wrong, just let me know, I'm going off of various websites here. As I'm writing this comment, I'm almost done with the story. I'll probably be done in a couple of hours. I thought I'd go ahead and post a couple of chapters though, so enjoy it :D

Oh, and in case it isn't obvious, I'm not the original creator of Yu-Gi-Oh and I don't down anything more than this bit of fanfiction. Please review and let me know what you think. Flames will be used to toast marshmallows for Yami to feed to Yugi. Bwahaha!

* * *

**Like Pieces of a Puzzle**

"Is he awake?"

"He stirs, but perhaps the ritual was too much. He seems in pain."

Two figures, cloaked in shadows, stood on opposite sides of a stone altar, still steaming and limned with a dark glow from the ritual they had completed. A young man writhed against the magic-warmed stone, chest heaving and sweat drenching his lithe form. His tri-colored hair was even limp and unable to hold it's normally angular features.

"We shall see if he recovers," the first voice, a man, spoke, turning away. "He is your charge now. Should he recover, do what is required. I will issue my demands to the other half."

"Yes my Lord," his female companion replied, bowing slightly. As she turned away, the teen on the altar's eyes parted, revealing a shimmer of amethyst behind unshed tears. He voice came in a quiet, wavering whisper.

"Mou hitori...no boku....mou...hitori...no boku....ahh...."

* * *

"Yugi! Yugi!"

"Yugi! Come on, get up!"

"Please get up Yugi...." Anzu knelt beside the fallen youth, gently gripping his shoulders.

The four (five if you count the pharaoh) friends had been out enjoying the summer day. Jounouchi and Yugi had been making plans for going to a recently announced Duel Monsters tournament when, out of a literally clear blue sky, a bolt of lightening had shot through the shorter duelist. A crowd had formed around the friends, curious, anxious faces pressing around to get a glimpse of the fallen King of Games.

"Yugi..." Anzu's voice trembled, fingers gingerly resting near the point where the teen had been struck. The wound was a perfect circle over his heart, the skin darkened and burned but nothing that seemed too severe. The fabric of his black shirt around the wound was charred and tattered.

Most shocking, however, was that he hadn't been killed. It seemed he'd merely been knocked unconscious when such a direct hit should have at least stopped his heart.

"Out of my way," a familiar voice boomed, the command startling everyone. The crowd to allow the owner to pass, piercing blue eyes glared first at Yugi and then at the gathered crowd. "Move along." Slowly, under the icy stare of the young multimillionaire, most of the crowd dispersed, the rest merely falling back to watch from a distance.

"Oi, Kaiba," Jou began, but the cold eyes locked onto him and he trailed off, momentarily startled. An ambulance came onto the scene at that moment and Seto turned to watch them.

"You," he said suddenly, pointing at Jounouchi. "Go and tell his grandfather." He looked to Honda and Anzu. "You two come with me. Let the paramedics handle him. We'll go on ahead."

"Kaiba...thank you..." Anzu said, giving Yugi a final look, her thoughts wandering to the Pharaoh. Was he hurt as well? She rose and followed Seto wordlessly, a hand resting over her heart, the other moving to brush tears from her eyes. Seto's chauffeur held the door opened for his master and Anzu silently climbed in, the luxury of the limo lost to her. Seto sat across from her, arms crossing over his chest and face set and unreadable.

"Hey, nice car, Kaiba," Jounouchi commented as he climbed in, plopping beside Anzu and immediately poking at various things.

"Jounouchi, I told you to go tell Yugi's grandfather." Seto growled as the skylight above him opened halfway and slid closed again.

"Eh, Honda's doin' it. He said I should go with you guys." The blond shrugged half-heartedly. "Oh! Is there food in here? You probably have champagne and caviar in this thing. That's what you rich guys do right?" he laughed, eliciting an annoyed growl from Seto as the limo took off. Anzu gave Jou a sideways glance, knowing that her friend was merely playing the clown to keep his mind off of Yugi's condition. Perhaps even trying to reassure her in his own way that things would be alright. She wanted to smile as he irritated Seto with his antics, but it wouldn't come.

* * *

Pain pulsed through Yami as he became aware of his surroundings. Strong, gently hands gripped him and a loud siren screamed in his ears, drowning out anything else. He slowly realized that he was in command of Yugi's body at the moment, his thoughts scattered as to why. He flexed a hand experimentally and felt an echo of pain, but it was tolerable. He lifted the hand to his chest only to be stopped from touching the wound.

"We have you, kid. You were hit by lightening according to witnesses. Do you remember?"

"What?" His voice sounded weak to his ears. Was it just the sirens making it sound so?

"What's your name?"

Yami blinked, up at the man questioning him. "Ah..." he paused a moment. "Yugi. Mutou Yugi. Where.." he looked around a bit as he was loaded into the ambulance, trying to make sense of the alien items inside. He closed his eyes. 'Aibou...Aibou wake up...I don't know what is going on...Ai-' his eyes snapped open as realization dawned on him and he tried to sit up. "Aibou!? Aibou!"

"Hey! Lay down kid! Don't move right now. You could have internal injuries!"

Yami stared at the man as he was pushed back down onto the strange bed. It was almost like a hospital bed, he realized.

"Your friends went on ahead to the hospital. You'll see them there, ok? Just take it easy until then."

Yami nodded absently to let the man know he had heard him, but he rested a hand on his Millennium Puzzle, closing his eyes. 'Yugi...where are you...are you merely unconscious?...' he furrowed his brow. "You said...I was hit by lightening?"

"That's what eye witnesses say. And you do have a strange burn...but it's hard to tell. If you were hit, then you've got someone looking out for you. You should have been killed."

Yami didn't reply, his mind focused on finding Yugi's mind and soul. By the time the ambulance stopped, tears were stinging his eyes. 'Aibou...'

* * *

Yami sat alone in his room, the doctors finally leaving him alone after treating his wounds and discerning that he was otherwise alright, though they insisted on keeping him overnight to make sure. He reached to the side table to retrieve his millennium puzzle, cradling it in his hands, his only thoughts were of Yugi and what could have happened to him.

His gaze shifted to the door as Jounouchi burst in, grinning broadly. "Oi Yugi! Good to see you awake! You had us all worried sick, you know?" Anzu pushed past Jou and came to stand beside Yami and grabbing one hand and holding it tightly in both of hers.

"You're ok..." she breathed, as though she had been holding her breath for a long time and making contact with "Yugi" was the only remedy. "Your grandfather will be in soon. He's talking to the doctors now." She smiled at him, reassuring herself as much as she wanted to reassure him.

'What do I tell them...how do I tell them...I have to say something...' dark violet eyes closed, his hand hanging limply in Anzu's grip. The girl stared at him, concern in her eyes.

"Yugi..."

"Hey! Yugi! I can't stay long, but I'm glad to see you're up." Honda lingered in the doorway a moment before slipping away. "Family stuff came up. Jounouchi, call me later on."

"Sure thing, Honda!" Jou grinned and then came to stand on the other side of Yami, rubbing the back of his head. "Hey, you haven't said a word since we came in here. What's wrong, pal? Kuribo got your tongue?" He laughed.

"Jounouchi...Anzu...I....Yugi..." Yami began, looking to each of Yugi's friends. His friends. "Yugi...isn't here..."

"Eh? Wh-what do you mean?" Anzu asked, clutching the trapped hand tightly.

"But...how could that be, Yugi?" Jou leaned forward, hands bracing him on the edge of Yami's bed. "What happened?"

"I don't know...but...my aibou isn't with me..." Yami bowed his head. "I-"

"Yugi!" The trio looked to the door as Seto entered, taking only a few steps into the room. Yami noticed that his rival was wearing his Duel City outfit. "I came along to make sure you would be alright. After all, not even a freak bolt of lightening should defeat you. That honor is mine." He smirked, turning away. "I expect to see you at that tournament next week. It won't even be worth attending if you aren't there."

"Damn it, Kaiba, is that all you care about!? Yugi could have..." Jounouchi trailed off, suddenly aware of what Yami must have concluded.

"Yes. But he didn't. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a company to run. I suppose I'll see you next week as well Jounouchi. Try not to embarrass yourself when you lose."

Jou growled. "Damn that Kaiba...Even after Duel City..." He sighed, turning his attention back to Yami, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Hey...we'll figure out what happened to him, ok Yugi? You get some rest and tomorrow we'll all meet up at the game shop and try to figure this out."

Yami nodded, wincing at being called Yugi. Normally it didn't bother him. After all, not many could see the differences between himself and Yugi that seemed so obvious to themselves. But now, he felt as though a large part of his soul were ripped form him.

"Jounouchi's right...I'm sure we'll figure it out and...you two will be back together in no time. So for now you try to get some rest." Anzu squeezed his hand again.

"Yeah. Come on, Anzu. The doctor's said we should keep this visit short." Jou gave Yami's shoulder a squeeze before he headed for the door.

Anzu leaned her face close to Yami's as though trying to bring herself to kiss him. He looked away, closing his eyes, and she rose, turning to follow Jounouchi. "See you tomorrow Yugi."

Yami waited until they were gone before laying down, hugging the puzzle against him under the sheet and feigning sleep to avoid talking to Yugi's grandfather or the doctors. 'Aibou...where could you be...are you in the puzzle? Were you hurt by the lightening...They tell me that you...that we should be dead but maybe...' he shook his head, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. 'Aibou...Aibou...' "Aibou..." he whispered, shivering as tears began to fall, soaking into his pillow. Without meaning to, he dozed off at some point, tears continuing to fall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mou... Mou hitori...no boku."

The woman wiped the teen's forehead with a damp cloth, irritated that she had to take care of him, but relieved that his fever was breaking. He writhed on the cot she'd laid him on, occasionally blinking at her, though his gaze was unfocused.

"Mou-"

"Shut up, he isn't here." She growled finally. "You've been saying that almost non-stop since we brought you here."

As if the words were a rope, he grabbed onto them, trying to focus his attention on the speaker.

"Mou hitori no boku. Mou hitori no boku. That isn't even close to his name. And you aren't sharing a body with him anymore so he can't hear you. Hurry up and recover so I can do something more interesting than babysit you. It's tiring."

"Who are you?" the teen asked.

"I'm one of your captors. And I'll be your jailer until my Lord returns with your "other self" as you keep calling him." She folded her arms. "Then you'll be out of my hands and out of my hair."

The teen blinked, raising a hand to his chest when he realized he couldn't feel the weight of the millennium puzzle there. "Where...is my puzzle...What did you do to...the Pharaoh?" he asked.

His jailer chuckled. "Oh, it's not the Pharaoh we did something to. We couldn't touch his soul without taking the Millennium Puzzle. The container's soul, however, doesn't have such restrictions." She hummed, pleased with his confusion. "How does your new body feel, Mutou Yugi? Does it itch like new skin or does it feel the same?"

"W-what!?" Yugi looked at her as though she'd told him the sky was made of pudding.

She laughed and stood up. "I suppose if I feed you you'll recover more quickly. Don't try running off. You wouldn't get far."

"W-wait, you said-"

"You can call me Miho if you'd like. I suppose it would make things easier. Not that it matters really." She shot the teen a dark look. "I won't be long. Try not to pass out before I get back. That would be really annoying."

Yugi watched after her a moment before looking himself over. He hadn't noticed anything different about his body. And even hearing her say there was a difference, he couldn't. He tugged at a stray lock of hair and realized he felt heavy and as though the movement took a lot of energy. His stomach ached as though he hadn't eaten in days.

'Or ever...' he realized and let his arm go limp. Staring at the ceiling, he listened for any hints as to where he might be. 'Mou hitori no boku...are you alright? I can't even remember what happened to us...' he closed his eyes, feeling a deep longing for the Pharaoh's presence, to hear his voice. 'Yami....'

* * *

"Well now, it's good to be home, isn't it Yugi?" Sugoroku Mutou smiled at Yami, ushering him into Kame Game. "Why don't you head upstairs and I'll make you something to eat. I know how hospital food can leave a bad taste in your mouth so I'll make your favorite. And I'll make extra in case your friends come by." The old man seemed pleased with himself as he set about making sure his grandson was taken care of.

"Hn. Thank you...ojiisan " Yami murmured, quietly ascending the stairs to Yugi's room. He paused in the door way, one hand cradling the millennium puzzle. Bowing his head, he crossed the room to the sit on the edge of the bed, as he had oft done as a spirit, and looked at Yugi's pillow, moving a hand to pantomime petting the teen's head. "Aibou...." He let the hand fall to the pillow, clutching it and pulling it to his chest to crush it in an embrace. Tears stung his eyes and he buried his face into the pillow, biting back the urge to scream.

"Aibou, I need you," he whispered, falling back onto the bed and laying on his side. "I feel so...so hollow without you. Please...return to me..."

A knock at the door startled him and he leapt to his feet, rushing to the door before he caught himself. 'I'm so foolish...believing it will be him.' He drew in a breath, wiping his face with a shirt sleeve and composing himself quickly before opening the door. He was greeted by Anzu rushing in to hug him tightly.

"Yugi, are you feeling alright?" she asked, offering a bright smile Yami could tell was forced. He rested his hands on her shoulders and urged her back gently, nodding to her. "Good. Jounouchi should be here soon."

"What about Honda?"

"He said he can't. Some family matter he has to attend to. But he said to keep him informed in case we need him." He took his hand, leading him back to sit on the edge of the bed. "Do you remember anything else about what happened yesterday? What could have happened to the other Yu-" Yami held a hand up to silence her.

"When Jounouchi arrives we will discuss this," he said, looking away from her.

"Then it's a good thing I'm here," Jou said, entering the room, a tray of food in his hands. He set it on the desk and dragged the chair closer to the bed. "So what were you gonna say Yugi?"

Yami looked first at Anzu and then to Jounouchi and nodded. "First, please call me Yami. It will be less confusing."

"Yami..." Anzu tested the name out. "That's your real name?"

"No," Yami shook his head. "I do not recall my true name. But it is something Yugi has called me before. I've grown to think of it as a nick name."

"Yami it is then," Jounouchi grinned.

"As for Yugi, I don't know what has happened to him. His soul doesn't seem to be within the Millennium Puzzle," he bowed his head, glaring at a spot on the floor. "It feels as if he was...ripped away from me entirely." Gritting his teeth, he let his mind linger on possibilities.

Jounouchi fixed his gaze on Yami, as if to pierce into his thoughts. A audible growl, however, snapped him out of it, Anzu and Yami looking to him. "Ah...that food smells so good...We should eat while we think. I do my best thinking on a full stomach." He chuckled, leaning toward the desk for some of the tempting food.

"If Honda were here, he would challenge that statement," Anzu said, teasing the blond.

"Che, I'll get him for that later then," Jou pouted. Anzu grinned and served Yami some food as well. While they discussed theories, Yami found his mind wandering to the time he had spent with Yugi, picking at his food. His aibou's smiling face haunted him and he felt a tightness in his chest.

'Aibou...'

"Yami, what do you think?"

Yami looked at Anzu, suddenly aware that they had been talking to him. "Sorry...my mind was elsewhere."

"We're gonna go back to where you guys got struck," Jounouchi said, setting his plate on the tray. "We gotta start somewhere and that seems the best place." Yami nodded, forcing himself to eat at least some of the food.

'Aibou, wherever you've gone, wait for me. I will find you.'

* * *

Mokuba bounced on his heels, waiting for the elevator to reach the top floor, eyes fixed on the flashing numbers.

"Come on come on..." he said aloud. After what seemed like eternity the doors finally opened and the young teen raced down the hall to the CEOs office. As he threw open the door, he offered his brother a broad grin.

"Seto! I just-"

Seto made a gesture for Mokuba to wait, his attention focused on his video phone. The younger Kaiba huffed a bit but knew not to interrupt a business call. He approached the desk quietly and took a seat across from his brother, pulling out a blackberry and bringing up the information he wanted to show his brother. He was careful to listen to the deal his brother was making, nodding to himself when an agreement was finally reached.

"Now then," Seto said after ending the call. "What did you find out?"

"Here," Mokuba said, handing over the Blackberry. "I just got the current list of entrants for the Duel Monster's tournament that starts next week. And they announced that it's going to be held in Tokyo. They're calling it the Duel Monsters Grand Prix. You also have the option to sign up for one on one or two on two matches. They'll even let you sign up for both but you have to pay extra."

"Hn. I don't care about the two on two matches." He tsked and set the Blackberry down. "Yugi hasn't signed up yet it seems."

"I'm sure he will. And Jounouchi will too." Mokuba smiled. Despite his older brother's dislike for his rival's friends, the young teen thought highly of them. Not to the degree he admired his brother however. "They might even enter the two on two matches. Maybe you could-"

"Heh, Yugi would lose if he paired up with Jounouchi. He only succeeds because he's too stupid and lucky. Whatever. If he and Yugi enter both tournaments, I'm sure I could dig up a decent duelist to compete with me so I can crush him there as well. This time, he won't beat me."

Mokuba smiled at his brother, but in the back of thoughts he wondered if perhaps his brother's obsession with beating Yugi would ever wane. He himself had already begun looking at other games and working hard in school. He didn't know what he would do when he was older, but he was sure there was more to life than card games and technology.

Not that he would say so to Seto.

Seto rose from his desk, offering his younger brother a rare smile. "Why don't we get some lunch. Maybe play some chess." Mokuba beamed at Seto and got to his feet.

"Sure thing big brother!"

Seto followed his excited brother, but his thoughts were on his rival. 'Yugi, did you recover from yesterday? Will you be well enough for the tournament?' He shook his head. 'No, he'll be there. He has to be there.'

* * *

Yami stood perfectly still, his eyes focused on the sky. It wasn't as clear out as it had been yesterday. A few dark clouds hovered in the sky and it looked as though it might rain later. Anzu and Jounouchi were staring at him as though he would suddenly exclaim that Yugi at returned. Or that he would suddenly realize where the teen was.

But he didn't. And he couldn't focus on what had happened to Yugi yesterday. It was as if it had been a horrible nightmare. He prayed that he would wake and see his aibou's smiling face, hear him laughing and talking excitedly about the upcoming tournament. He closed his eyes, feeling his shoulders slump and a hard lump in his throat. He clenched his fists and his jaw, trembling slightly in a mix of emotions. Anger. Pain. Worry. Love.

'Love?' He slowly relaxed. He did love Yugi. His eyes opened again as he focused on the sky. 'This isn't the love one feels for a brother or a friend...' He sighed, closing his eyes again. 'Yugi. Yugi. Yugi.' the name echoed in his mind. He felt a breeze swirl around him, ruffling his hair and clothes. His eyes snapped open again and he looked to Jounouchi and Anzu.

"Well?" Anzu asked anxiously.

"You found him?" Jounouchi asked hopefully.

Yami shook his head. "No. But I felt something." He rested a hand over his heart, looking up again. "I don't know where he is, but I feel he is still...alive" he paused, wondering if it was the right word. He smiled though. "Aibou is still alive. We just need to find him." Relief was evident on his face, putting Jounouchi and Anzu at ease.

"Pharaoh."

The trio looked around, startled by the booming voice.

"Who was that," Anzu whispered.

"Dunno, but when did the street get so empty?" Jou asked, looking around.

A cloaked figure emerged from an alley, chuckling darkly. "Pharaoh, it seems I was right to look for you here. Heh heh heh heh heh heh."

Yami narrowed his eyes. "Bakura," he said, practically spitting the name. "What have you done?"

"Tsk tsk, Pharaoh, is that anyway to talk to me." Bakura opened his cloak, the Millennium Ring gleaming against his chest. "And here I was going to show you something good. Do you want to see?" He held out his hand, a dark purple crystal covering his palm. It suddenly glowed darkly, projecting an image above it. It revealed a view from above a bed, the figure laying on it unmistakably the missing Yugi, but he seemed to be in his own body. He shivered, his breathing somewhat labored and sweat visible on his brow. Bakura's grinned face hovered beside the image.

"Yugi," Jounouchi growled.

"Aibou...Ba-ku-ra!" Yami snarled, the Millennium Puzzle glowing and an image like at eye burning gold on his forehead.

"Mouu you don't like my present Pharaoh? I gave that Yugi a body separate from you." Bakura shrugged, looking smug. "But if you don't like it, I can just take it away from him and put his soul somewhere less hospitable."

"M-mou hitori no...boku..." the Yugi in the projection mumbled, tossing a bit. Yami felt some of his anger bleed away and composed himself, glaring at the thief.

"What do you want?"

"Ah now that's better." Bakura chuckled. "I suppose you expect me to ask for your Millennium Puzzle. But that would be too easy wouldn't it. What I do want from you is a favor."

"Bastard. This is blackmail," Jounouchi growled, every muscle tensed to keep himself from lunging at the white haired teen, if only to wipe the smug look off his face.

"Of course it is. Now be quiet. The grown ups are talking."

Jou took a step forward but Yami stopped him.

"To make my favor interesting, I thought we could treat it like a shadow game. What do you say, Pharaoh?"

"What are the conditions?" Yami asked without hesitation.

"Yami, it's obviously a trap," Anzu spoke up finally, tearing her eyes from the image of Yugi.

"Of course it's a trap," Bakura shrugged. "But if you win, I'll let you have your vessel back. And you won't even have to share a body any more. See how generous I'm being?" He laughed darkly before meeting the Pharaoh's gaze. "All you need to do, Pharaoh, is find me the tablet called the Prophecy of Akefia . It's supposed to be somewhere in the United States right now. Find it and bring it to me and I'll let you have your "aibou" back in one piece." Bakura grinned wickedly. "You'll need something else too, but you'll just have to figure out what that is on your own. If you just bring me the tablet, however, that will suffice."

Jounouchi bit back a response and Yami crossed his arms over his chest. "Is that all?"

"Oh yes, could you bring it to me before the end of next week? That gives you over a week. See how generous I'm being? I'll wait for you on the top of Tokyo Tower and I'll even bring Yugi with me so you'll have him back right away."

"And if I fail?" Yami asked.

"You'll see." Bakura chuckled, closing his hand on the stone, the image of Yugi vanishing. He grinned wickedly and stepped back into the shadows. "Remember, Tokyo Tower next Sunday. We'll be waiting."

Jounouchi growled, charging past Yami and into the alley. He returned empty handed, eyes locked on Yami.

The nameless Pharaoh nodded. "We'll need a ride and transportation. We must leave as soon as possible."

"And I know just the guy to ask." Jounouchi looked toward the Kaiba Corp building. "We should drop in on Kaiba and tell him we won't be at the tournament next week after all. I'm sure he'll be happy to hear that."


	3. Chapter 3

"You can't be serious!" Seto pounded his fists on his desk, glaring at Yami with such intensity that Mokuba wondered if his brother was trying to melt the other's face with his blue eyes.

"We don't have a choice. If we don't go to America to find this tablet thing then Yu...our pal's gonna be killed." Jounouchi explained.

"Call the police then. Get the FBI involved. You can't tell me this kidnapper's actually expecting a couple of teens to go half way across the world to find some rock.

"Ya well he is. And we don't have a choice. We're the only one's who can do this. And if that means missing a tournament to do it, then that's what we'll do," Jounouchi snapped. "There'll be other tournaments."

"Yugi..." Seto growled. He straightened up suddenly. "So if you find this Tablet of Akefia or whatever in the next couple of days, you'll still be able to participate in the tournament. Hmph, That's easy enough." The CEO dropped into this chair and began dialing a number. "I have connections in the United States. I'll find this tablet and we'll just hop over and pick it up."

"Kaiba..." Yami trailed off but bowed deeply to Seto. "Thank you."

"Wait a minute, how are you going to convince them to just hand the tablet over to us?" Jounouchi pointed out, annoyed at how humble Yami was being.

"Unlike you and your friends, Jounouchi, I have the money and affluence to get what I want. Now get out of my office. Yugi, I'll go by Kame Game when I find it. Start packing, this won't take long."

"You ain't goin' without me and Anzu, Kaiba," Jounouchi snapped.

"Whatever. If you aren't ready on time I have no problem leaving you behind. And don't get any ideas. I'm only doing this so that Yugi can't chicken out of the tournament."

"Whatever yourself, pal. Come on Anzu. Yami." Jounouchi stalked out of the office, followed by Anzu.

"...Wait. What did he call you?" Seto leveled his gaze on Yami, who had lingered behind.

"He called me Yami. I'll gladly explain the details later. In exchange for your help." Yami bowed again, turning to leave.

"Whatever. Just make sure you sign up for the tournament next week." As the door closed, Kaiba finished dialing the number and began issuing order.

Yami pressed his back to the door. 'Kaiba...when this is over, what will you think? Will you still cling stubbornly to your beliefs?'

"Yami! We can't hold the elevator all day! Come on, we gotta pack!"

"I'm coming Jounouchi." He closed his eyes. 'I'm coming aibou. Please wait for me.' He pushed away from the door and began mentally listing what he would need for the trip.

* * *

Pegasus leaned back from his most recent painting, sighing contentedly and tilting his head slightly to admire the details in the mid-day sun.

"Perfect. This will make a fabulous card." He daintily lifted a glass of red wine from the small table beside him and gave it a swirl before enjoying a sip. After a long moment, he rose, leaving the painting to day on his balcony. "I'll have it sent to production first thing in the morning and have a proof made up. For now though I think it's time for a late lunch and a massage." Pegasus clasped his hands together cheerfully and began making his way towards the kitchen. While he had servants who could cook for him, he was in the mood to do a little cooking of his own.

Just as he turned down the last hallway, he froze, glancing back over his shoulder as he felt a familiar presence.

"You..." He turned fully to face the white-clad Egyptian man, the pale light glinting off the large golden hoops dangling from his ears.

"Pegasus Crawford."

"Shadi...Why are you here?" Pegasus asked, trying to keep his composure. This was the man who had given him the Millennium Eye. Had led him to create the Duel Monsters card game. But something seemed different about him. As though something were missing.

Shadi smiled, closing his eyes. "Sadly, I do not have much time. Pegasus, you need to go to Japan. The finally battle will soon begin and the world's fate hangs in the balance.

'Balance...Ah!' "You don't have the Millennium Scales! Or the key!" Pegasus took a step back, his eye widening as realization sunk in.

"That is correct. They were taken from me. By the same being who killed me before. Without them, I cannot remain in this world." Dark blue eyes opened and met Pegasus' gaze. "You must go to Japan. Find Yugi Mutou and guide him to Egypt. The key to this world's salvation lies there." As he spoke, Shadi's form began to fade.

"W-wait! Take Yugi-boy to Egypt? Why? And where?" Pegasus reached a hand out to the fading figure.

"You who revived the shadow games. Who held the Millennium Eye. You must see this through to the end." With that, Shadi's form dispersed, falling away like sand. Pegasus sank to his knees, quaking with fear.

'No...not fear...' he realized, closing his eye and balling his hands into fists. 'Anticipation.' Slowly he climbed back to his feet and turned away, nimble fingers fixing the platinum hair over this ruined left eye, where the Millennium Eye once rested. 'I'll make the necessary preparations at once.'

* * *

Yugi felt his heart pounding in his chest as he ran down the dark corridor. Shadows chased after him, threatening to engulf him.

"Someone...someone help me!" he cried. The path before him abruptly ended and he stood on the edge of a chasm, gasping for air. He turned, violet eyes searching the darkness, his heels resting on the edge of nothingness.

"Jounouchi! Honda! Anzu!" he cried out, tears burning his eyes. He covered his face with his arms as a golden glow cut through the darkness. Peering between his forearms, he felt terror as the figure he saw. He resembled Bakura when the spirit of the Millennium Ring took over except his skin was far darker and a lighter colored scar cut down his cheek. He laughed darkly, his features illuminated by the glowing Millennium Ring that hung around his neck, a feral grin breaking across his features as he slowly approached Yugi.

"Scream all you want," he licked his lips. "There is no one here to save you. You're alone and powerless to stop me..

'I...I'm too scared to move...' Yugi heard himself whimper and shook his head. "Mou hitori no boku..." he closed his eyes, trying to feel that confidence and power that the Pharaoh radiated. His eyes suddenly snapped open feeling rough, calloused fingered gripping his chin.

"Face me like a man as I kill you. I plan to do it quite a few times, you know. Draw out every death here and make you feel pain. And then when the Pharaoh comes I'll do it for real. Doesn't that sound like fun?" He grinned, his hand instantly clamping onto Yugi's neck and hoisting the smaller teen into the air, holding him out over the edge of the path.

"No! Stop!" Yugi grabbed onto the thief's arm, clinging desperately.

"Or what? You'll wet yourself?" Bakura laughed, tightening his grip. "I think this time I'll just cut you up and let you bleed to death. No harm in that is there? After all, you can't really die here unless I will it. And why should I end my fun so soon?" A dagger materialized in his other hand and he held the point to Yugi's right eye. "Now now, where should I start cutting?" he chuckled, lowering the blade to trail the tip along Yugi's cheek teasingly. "Maybe your face? Or your stomach, hmmm? Oh so many places to choose."

As Yugi stared into Bakura's eyes, he felt something other than fear. He suddenly relaxed his body, and let out a breath, closing his eyes for a brief moment before meeting Bakura's gaze. The thief raised a brow.

"Go ahead then. Do what ever you want." Yugi's voice was suddenly calm and confident.

"Hey now, what's this? You're suddenly not afraid?" Bakura frowned, annoyed by this.

"You said it yourself. You're not going to kill me here. You're just going to torture me and have fun killing me as many times as you want. Fine. Do whatever you want to me. I'm not scared."

"You brat!" Bakura snarled and back-handed Yugi. "Don't pretend to be all brave now." Yugi met Bakura's gaze again, seemingly unfazed by the blow. "Bastard..." the threw the teen to the ground beside him and turned toward him. "I call your bluff then. Let's see how brave you are once I've cut your eyes out." Yugi stood, turning to face Bakura again, his arms at his side, violet eyes meeting the thief's coolly. Enraged, Bakura lunged at him, dagger at the ready. Grabbing Yugi by the back of the head, he moved to jam the blade into his right eye, only to be stopped by a white glow deflecting his blade.

Caught off-guard, he took a step back, looking down at the shorter teen. "Eh? What's this?" His eyes were drawn to a strange, glowing mark on the back of his right hand. Yugi smiled, holding the hand flat, palm to his chest.

"I almost forgot. It was so long ago that Anzu drew this mark on my hand." Violet eyes flashed defiantly at his would-be tormentor. "My friends are always with me in spirit. I'm not afraid."

"Friendship? Don't make me laugh," Bakura grinned, eyes flashing wildly. "That won't protect you. Diabound! Show yourself and shatter this worthless vessel." A shadow grew behind the thief, taking the form of a a powerful creature, it's top off resembling a human, it's bottom a serpent, red eyes glinting and fangs bared. It lunged at Yugi, but bright blasts of magic struck at it from the side, knocking it aside.

Yugi blinked, looking in the direction of the attack to see the Dark Magician hovering in the air. The mage came to land before Yugi, staff pointed at Bakura.

"What? Why are you here?!" Bakura shirked.

"Because the Pharaoh wills it. Be gone from here." Magic fired at the thief and he faded from view, the shadows retreating to reveal the environment. Where the path had ended, he saw that it had split and to the right and left, both dead ending at a short wall and facing out into the chasm.

"It's like an Egyptian tomb..." Yugi breathed looking around.

The Dark Magician nodded and then pointed his staff at something behind Yugi. The teen turned to see a stone wall with a recess in it, the box that had once contained the shattered Millennium Puzzle resting within it.

"Dark Magician...Why am I seeing this?" Yugi asked, moving slowly towards it. He looked back at the mage. "And what do you mean the Pharaoh willed you here?"

The Dark Magician smiled, genuflecting to the teen, resting his staff on the ground before him. "Long ago, I was a priest of the Pharaoh. I carried the Millennium Ring and pledged my allegiance to him. Even if it meant sacrificing myself to forever become the Dark Magician, I would do whatever was needed to forever protect the Pharaoh. To help him create the world he wished. My name was Mahado." He raised his gaze to Yugi. "In protecting the Pharaoh, I will also protect that which he holds most dear." He rose, holding a hand open to the teen. "For now, you will be safe. But you must awaken and leave this place. The Pharaoh needs you."

Yugi balled his right hand into a fist, holding it near his chest and nodding. "I'll do my best."

Mahado smiled, shimmering away. "I trust you, vessel who once held the Pharaoh. Until our paths cross once more."

Yugi smiled, then blinked and looked to the ground. "Wait! Mahado! You forgot your staff!" He rushed forward to grab the weapon and it glowed golden at his touch, power surging from it to blow his hair back. He gasped, his eyes wide and then suddenly everything was dark.


	4. Chapter 4

"My Lord! Did everything go according to plan?"

"Of course. Heh, he's played right into my hands."

Yugi winced a bit, hearing voices. His eyes started to open, but he closed them as he caught a glimpse of Bakura and Miho talking near the door of the room he was being kept in.

"My Lord...why did you not just send me to retrieve the tablet? Then you would only have had to get the puzzle from the Pharaoh to complete your plans." Miho sounded hurt, but Bakura chuckled.

"Foolish little slave, isn't it obvious? By sending the Pharaoh to get the tablet, I know what he's not looking for. He's so worried about getting his precious, former vessel back that he will do whatever I ask." He laughed loudly. "And then he will *bring* the Millennium Puzzle to *me*. And if he doesn't have his name, then this time Zorc can't be stopped. It will be too late for him to figure out what to do because Zorc will already be here and will crush him. My revenge will be complete and Zorc will destroy the world." He laughed again, verging on hysteria for a moment before he spoke again, his voice calming. "Yugi is half of the key to my victory though. His soul has been in contact with the Pharaoh's for a while now. He will make a suitable sacrifice for the ritual."

"Him?"

"Trust me. Now come. He's far too weak right now to be doting on him. We have preparations to make."

"Yes my Lord."

The door closed and Yugi's eyes opened.

'Pharaoh...I have to warn you somehow...' He stretched out, startled that he felt stronger. He sat up, looking at his hands. 'I feel like my old self now...But how? I could barely lift my arms before...Mahado! Maybe that was more than a dream then...' Yugi narrowed his eyes, tossing the sheets back and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. 'They could have at least dressed me in something better than this...' he pouted, noting that he wore a simple, sleeveless top that fell to his knees, a braided, gold cord tied at his waist. 'I'll have to worry about it later though. I have to get out of here first.' He got to his feet, straightening the outfit and brushing his hair, which hung loosely about his shoulders and face, behind his ears.

On cats feet, he moved to the door, listening intently for any sounds of his captors. He opened the door, willing it to be silent as he slipped out into the hall. Relieved at his room had been at the end of the hall, he didn't have to debate which was to go. 'This place is like a mansion...I wonder where I am?' Almost without effort, he found his way to the front door and smiled. 'That was easy!' He noticed the shoes the the front door and was slipping on a pair of sneakers when something caught his eye.

'These pictures...this must be Bakura's house! If that's true then I'm still in Domino City! Maybe if I hurry, I can catch up to the Pharaoh and warn him!' Pleased with this revelation, he opened the front door to reveal the late afternoon. Three loud chirps sounded from the alarm system that Yugi had failed to notice and he froze for a second.

"Who's there!?" Baraku shouted, rushing into view and leaning over the banister on the second floor.

"Impossible!"

"Ah..." Yugi gaped for a second before running out the door. "Oh shit..."

Bakura flung himself over the banister, landing on the floor and running to the door. He paused, scrowling and continuing out the door in only his socks. "Stealing my shoes won't save you, Yugi! You're dead!"

As Yugi raced down the driveway, he saw a major flaw in his "run for your life" plan: a large, metal gate. He slowed for only a moment before changing his course to a large tree. 'Don't think, just do it. Don't think, just go. I have to get to the Pharaoh...' Reaching the tree, he leapt up, catching a low branch and swinging up onto it and then leaping to the brick wall and then to the ground. He winced from the pain of landing but sprung back into a run, trying to make out where he was and resisting the urge to look back and see if Bakura had followed.

* * *

Yami finished assembling what he would need for his trip to the United States. He wasn't certain how long they would be there so he selected three tops and two pants beside what he was wearing (a black tank top and black pants with two belts around his waist) as well as a few necessities. He rubbed the side of his face thoughtfully as he realized he didn't know what to pack them in. Glancing around the room again, he spied Yugi's back pack and carefully emptied it onto the desk and refilled it with his cargo. He nodded and shouldered the bag, leaving the room as neatly organized as time had allowed.

Yugi's grandfather looked up from the counter as Yami descended the stairs and frowned. "Where are you off to, Yugi? You should still be resting after yesterday. I'm glad you felt well enough to go out with your friends, but don't over exert yourself."

Yami looked at the old man, an odd smile on his face. He moved behind the counter and embraced the old man he had come to think of as family.

" Ojiisan, I swear to you that I will rescue Yugi."

Sugoroku stiffened a moment before returning the embrace. "I see. Well, if anyone can..." he trailed off, looking up at Yami as they parted.

Yami blinked at the old man, curiously. "Ojiisan..."

Sugoroku waved a hand dismissively. "Now now, there's no need to say anything else. Oh!" he turned and crouched down, retrieving Yugi's duel disk and offering it to Yami. "Don't forget to take this along. Your deck is still loaded in it and I cleaned it up while you were out earlier. And I'm sure I don't need to tell you-" he continued as Yami slipped the device onto his arm. "Trust in the heart of the cards and believe in yourself and all that."

Yami covered the deck with his hand for a moment, nodding. "I know. Thank you again, ojiisan." He bowed and turned to walk out of the store. Sugoroku nodded at him as he left, hoping that whatever was going on, that Yugi would return unharmed.

Yami gripped the straps on the backpack, moving to stand at the curb. Almost as if he'd predicted it, Seto's limo pulled up, the back window rolled down and Mokuba nodding up at him, his brother sitting indifferently beside him.

"I am ready," Yami announced, Mokuba exiting to hold the door open for him.

"And so are we." Yami looked toward the voice to see Jounouchi and Anzu hurrying toward them. He smiled warmly and entered the vehicle, sliding over for his friends. Anzu made certain to enter first, sitting, in Yami's opinion, unnecessarily close.

Across from the three friends, Seto's piercing blue eyes were fixed on Yami. "The tablet you're looking for is in Boston, Massachusetts right now. It's being moved tomorrow to Raleigh, North Carolina which means if we don't catch it in Boston we'll have to wait two days before it's displayed again." He closed his eyes. "That shouldn't be the case if we don't run into trouble."

Yami nodded, glancing sidelong at Jounouchi and Anzu. "How long will it take us to reach...Ma-sa-chu-setts?" he asked, pronouncing the word carefully.

"Around 16 hours, so we should arrive there tomorrow between 1 and 2 pm local time." Mokuba took out his Blackberry and poked at the screen. "We'll be flying in one of our jets, of course, so no need to worry about being delayed."

"Hey, alright. Flying in style!" Jounouchi grinned.

"Enjoy it while you can, Jounouchi. You're only coming along because of Yugi." Seto shrugged half-heartedly. As Jounouchi tried to argue with Seto, Anzu quietly took Yami's hand, lacing her fingers with his and leaning towards him slightly. Yami allowed it, his head tilted back to look out the window and silently praying to whatever gods would listen that Yugi was safe.

* * *

'I'm so dead...' Yugi thought bleakly, running at fast as his legs would carry him. He had glanced over his shoulder only once and seen the wicked look on Bakura's face. That image, burned into memory, was more than enough inspiration to keep running.

Which was made difficult by the fact that the shoes he had "borrowed" from Bakura were too large for his feet. He was beyond cursing his small stature, however. If he could just make it to someplace he could find sanctuary-

"No!" he cried, the too-large shoes seeming to suddenly favor their true owner, Yugi tripped, managing to land with only minor scrapes. He rolled over into a sitting position, facing the enraged Bakura, who panted triumphantly as he finally caught up to him.

"Now...you die," he spat, the Millennium Ring beginning to glow. Yugi stared, trying to get to his feet again. Suddenly a small, red object flew over the teen's head to hit Bakura square in the forehead, breaking his concentration. As Yugi stood up, backing away, a firm hand gripped his shoulder.

"Picking on an innocent girl? What the hell's wrong with you, Bakura? I won't stand for it!"

"O-otogi?" Yugi's face burned brightly as he looked up at the dice master, balling his hands into fists. "I-I'm not a girl!"

"Huh? Yugi?" Green eyes met Yugi's gaze and he suddenly blushed a bit too. "Ah! Sorry! I didn't recognize you with your hair down. Why are you wearing a dress?"

"I didn't dress myself like this!" the smaller teen shouted defensively, blushing even brighter. "I was kidnapped by Yami Bakura!"

"Heh heh heh. It's not a dress really. I only thought that, since I was going to sacrifice you ritualistically, I should dress you accordingly." Bakura chuckled, grinning malevolently. "Of course, I'm slowly gathering all of the people in Domino City into the shadow realm to offer them to Zorc."

"What!?" Yugi gaped at Bakura.

"I thought it seemed too quiet around town lately," Otogi growled. "But there's one thing you don't know."

"Oh please, now you're going to point behind me and try to distract me for a moment so you can try to escape." Bakura straightened, closing his eyes and assuming a confident pose. "Honestly, this isn't some movie or anime. That won't work." He opened his eyes again, flashing a menacing grin to stare at the empty space where Otogi and Yugi had stood a moment before. "...Zorc damn it..." He began hunting for the pair, who watched quietly from their hiding place, under a table at a nearby, busy café.

"I can't believe that worked," Yugi whispered.

"Shh. Come on. Let's get you home and into something more masculine." Otogi quietly stood, flashing a roguish smile at the flustered women at the table who had inadvertently helped them elude Bakura. "Sorry about that ladies. Here, it's on me." He laid down some money, a couple of business cards, and a pair of dice.

* * *

Bakura raged, punching and denting a lamppost. "Damn it...how could I have lost them so easily..." He growled, turning away from the street and down an alleyway. "If Yugi meets up with the Pharaoh then I'll have to move on to plan B...Hmn?" he looked down at his Millennium Ring, the metal prongs suddenly pointing to his right. He spun around, pressing himself against the wall on his left and watching the street.

As he spied a Kaiba Corp limo passing by, he suddenly grinned. "Pharaoh...so you're already on your way. And you enlisted Kaiba, which gives me an idea." He laughed. "Well, for now I can just take my time looking for Yugi. I know where he'll be heading." He pushed away from the wall and strolled leisurely back out to the street. "I think I'll gather some more sacrifices while I'm at it." His eyes landed on the arcade across the street.


	5. Chapter 5

"Ojiichan!" Yugi called, bursting into the Kame Game shop, Otogi following close behind. Sugoroku looked up at his grandson, startled by his appearance.

"Yugi? What happened to you?" He rounded the counter and met grandson halfway, hugging him tight. "Why are you dressed like that?"

Yugi pushed away from his grandfather, gripping his arms and looking into his eyes. "I'll explain later. I need to know if the other me is here." He trembled a bit, worried that his grandfather might think he had lost his mind.

"He just left." Yugi blinked dumbly. "About an hour ago actually. He said he was going to rescue you..." Sugoroku trailed off, concern growing in his voice.

"Where was he going!?"

"I...I didn't ask him..."

"Hey, we have to hurry and get going. We can head to my card shop and plan from there," Otogi said, hovering near the entrance and looking for signs of Bakura. "We're not safe here right now."

Yugi nodded then hurried for the stairs. "I have to get some things out of my room first. Be just a second.

"Hey! Yugi!" Otogi growled, but Sogoroku merely nodded.

"Me too." the old man said, hurrying off to his room.

"It can't be helped I guess," Otogi sighed, turning to look out the door again. He let out a startled cry and both of the Mutous rushed back to aid him.

"Ah, so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Ryuji-san~"

"P-P-" Otogi stuttered.

"Pegasus!" Yugi blushed suddenly and ran back upstairs, not wanting anyone else to see him in such an embarrassing state. Safely in his room, he leaned against the door, listening to the muffled voices briefly before he began pulling on a more suitable outfit. Once satisfied, he discarded the outfit Bakura had gifted him into the waste basket beside his desk and pulled open the desk drawer to grab his extra cards.

'Mou hitori no boku would likely have our dueling deck. I'll have to put something together later, just in case.' He fetched his duffel bag and threw some clothes in with his cards and rushed to the bathroom and get some hair products, tossing them in as well. He stared at his reflection, making a face and running his fingers through his hair. 'I'll have to fix this later too,' he pouted.

Closing the bag he ran downstairs, coming to a stop as he caught Pegasus' gaze on him.

"Yugi-boy, so good to see you again," he smiled, beckoning his over. "Come now, hurry. My limo is waiting just outside."

"Hmn? Limo? Where are we going to go?" he asked, feeling distinctly left out of the plans.

"We're going to Egypt," Sugoroku said with a smile, his own bag slung over one shoulder. "I haven't been in so long."

"Egypt!? Why are we going there!? We have to find mou hitori no boku and warn him about Bakura!" Yugi cried, rushing up to Pegasus. "Bakura -or rather the evil spirit that's possessed the Millennium Ring -is planning to summon a devil called Zorc! He tricked mou hitori no boku into going after some tablet that will make it possible and then-"

"Slow down, Yugi-boy. You're going to have to clear some of this up. But in the limo." Pegasus took Yugi by the arm, pushing him toward the door.

"Coast is clear," Otogi said, opening the door for them. Sugoroku went towards the limo, seeming to be lost in his own thoughts. Yugi bit his tongue until they were in the vehicle and took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you everything I know," he said. "You might not believe all of it though."

By the time they had reached the airport, Yugi revealed everything to his companions. How after solving the puzzle he would black out from time to time. How he and the nameless Pharaoh had learned to work together during the Duelist Kingdom tournament and how their bond had strengthened since. He explained what he recalled from his imprisonment with Bakura and Miho and how he had escaped. A long silence followed.

"I, too, have something to say," Pegasus said, breaking the silence. "Yugi-boy, the one who bestowed the Millennium Eye to me was a man I met in Egypt named Shadi. He came to me not even twenty four hours ago and told me to find you."

"He did?" Yugi blinked at Pegasus.

"Yes. And he told me to take you to Egypt. And now I think I know why. You have to find the name of the nameless Pharaoh." Pegasus sighed, lifting a hand to his face. "But I don't know where you'd go to find that out. They say that his name was erased from history. The only ones who might have any clue as to where to even begin would have been the ones to discover the Millennium Puzzle, but they were all killed shortly after it's discovery."

"And now grandpa has something to reveal!"

Otogi blinked at the old man. "Eh? Am I the only one without a secret here?" he pouted.

Pegasus raised a brow at Sugoroku. "Do tell, O-jii-san."

"Grandpa..."

"See, not everyone who found the Millennium Puzzle died. There was one survivor from that dig. And I'll tell you something else, I saw the spirit of that nameless Pharaoh with my own eyes back then." he nodded, letting the shocking revelation sink in. "I will never forget that moment. We entered the room and found the box containing the Millennium Puzzle. As I approached, I saw the figure of a young man who looked a lot like Yugi, who's parents were still children themselves at the time. He looked at me with those piercing violet eyes and said "I have been waiting... Siamun""

"Siamun?" Otogi asked.

"Yes. I only know he was talking to me because I could feel it in my heart and soul. And he's the reason I knew Yugi was destined to solve the Millennium Puzzle." Sugoroku nodded, leaning back comfortably and closing his eyes.

"You knew!? Why didn't you tell me?" Yugi asked.

"Because you had to figure it out. Besides, I didn't know all of the details. It didn't really hit me until the Duel City tournament. Maybe I would have figured it out sooner if someone hadn't put my soul into a card." He opened one eye to look at Pegasus, who raised his hands, palm open towards the old man.

"I do apologize for that. I wasn't really thinking clearly you know."

"I'm so confused by all this," Otogi pouted. "Pharaohs, souls, Millennium items..." he sighed. "Ah well. Whatever happens, I've got your back, Yugi."

"Otogi...thank you!" Yugi smiled. The limo rolled to a stop.

"Ah, we're here. I called ahead so my private jet should be ready for us." Pegasus smiled, exiting the vehicle and holding the door for the others.

"Call! That's it! Grandpa, do you know if Anzu, Honda, and Jounouchi went with mou hitori no boku?"

Sugoroku frowned, shaking his head. "I didn't ask."

"Well I didn't go with them." Yugi turned toward the familiar voice. "But I was busy with family stuff."

"Honda!" Yugi smiled at the taller teen.

"Hey Yugi. Eh, what happened to your hair?"

"If you want to find out, Honda, you'll have to come to Egypt with us." Otogi grinned at his friend. "It'll be a long flight. Might be just enough time to go over the whole story again."

Honda pouted a bit. "But I just got off an airplane."

Pegasus smiled, extending a hand to him. "Oh come on now. You're a part of this too, right Hon-da? We might need your help."

Honda nodded after a moment. "I feel that way too. Besides the others went to America with the other Yugi. I feel a little left out. Let me just call my folks and let them know." He pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey!" Yugi rushed toward him and snatched the phone out of his hand. "We could call Jounouchi! You have his phone number in here right?" he exclaimed, eagerly looking through Honda's contacts.

"Ah! Yugi, what the hell!" Honda shouted, trying to get the phone back.

"I have to try an get a hold of mou hitori no boku. I have to warn him about Bakura." He lifted the phone to his ear. "It's ringing..." Honda folded his arms, glaring daggers at Yugi. "No answer...Jounouchi! It's Yugi! Call me back when you get this, it's really important that I talk to mou hitori no boku. I'm on Honda's phone." he hung up and looked for Anzu's number.

"Yugi-boy! We have to get going!" Pegasus called.

"One minute!" he called back, gripping the phone to his ear. He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard Anzu's voice mail message. "Anzu! It's Yugi! I'm calling on Honda's phone. Call me back when you get this!" He hung up, defeated, and handed the phone to Honda. "I'm sorry...I just...I needed to try..."

Honda sighed, ruffling Yugi's hair. "Hey, I understand. Come on, I'll call my folks from the plane."

As they walked, Yugi looked up at his friend. "Hey, what was the "family stuff" you had to do?"

Honda looked down at Yugi a moment then sighed again. "My grandmother on my mom's side died."

"Oh...I'm sorry..."

"It happens...I don't want to talk about it though. Fill me in on why we're going to Egypt."

* * *

"Aibou." Yami smiled as he looked down at the sleeping Yugi, curled on his side in bed. He reached a hand down and tenderly brushed hair from the other's face before caressing his cheek softly. "You are so cute when you're asleep. No matter what happens, I will always protect you." Yami leaned down, moving his hand to lightly kiss Yugi's cheek, hesitating a moment before raising his lips to the teen's temple and kissing him there as well.

"Nnn, mou hitori no boku..."

Yami sat back, startled that Yugi had been awake, but the other's hand shot up to catch him back the back of the neck and pull him close again, violet eyes smiling up at him.

"Yugi...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Yugi stopped him with a gentle kiss on the cheek, close to his mouth.

"It's alright. Don't apologize." Yami blushed faintly, feeling the other's breath on his ear and wrapped his arms around him to pull his closer. "****..."

"Aibou..." Yami breathed, pulling away slightly from the other to kiss him deeply. He felt tears escape down his face as an overwhelming joy filled him.

"****, I lo-"

* * *

Yami was suddenly startled awake as the plane hit some turbulence. He looked around a bit and then sighed, leaning back in his seat.

'Aibou...' he brushed his fingertips against his lips and sighed again. 'That felt so real. It's almost torture to be awake suddenly...What was it you called me in that dream?' Closed his eyes and tried to recall only to shake his head in frustration.

"Yami? What's wrong?" Anzu asked sleepily from his side.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep." His voice was gentle, but commanding. He turned his gaze out the window and studied the dark storm clouds they were navigating through. 'We will get the tablet quickly and come get you, aibou...Yugi...I will make Bakura pay for this.'

"Yami, you can talk to me about anything, you know. I'll listen. And I'll do anything I can to help." Aznu gripped Yami's arm tightly and he stood up.

"Anzu...sorry. I don't think you can understand." He tried to slip past her, but the jet suddenly jolted and shook. He stumbled back into his seat and Anzu made her move, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, only missing his mouth because he turned his head. She pulled back, blushing brightly.

"Yami please...I..."

"Anzu...I know your feelings." The girl blinked at him and he lifted a hand to pat the top of her head. "I value your friendship and I appreciate your support, but there is another who I long for. I am sorry." He turned violet eyes to her and she slid back into her seat.

"Yugi?" Yami's eyes widened suddenly and she smiled. "You said his name in your sleep. I guess I was hoping..." she shook her head, brushing tears away with the back of one finger. "Yugi always speaks well of you and you both support and admire the other. I didn't realize it until now I guess, but..." she looked up at him, offering him an encouraging smile. "I guess I never stood a chance. It's ok, I'll be ok. But we need to set things right for you and Yugi." Anzu sat back in her seat properly and clasped her hands over her chest. "Especially now that you both have your own body. I'll do whatever I can to help you."

Yami sighed, smiling softly. "Thank you Anzu." He looked out the window again, seeing the clouds were passing and the morning light greeting them over a foreign city.

Seto, a few seats ahead of them, had heard enough and let this new information settle in his mind, rolling it around to form several possible ideas. 'Yami. Yugi. It sounds like a lot of nonsense. Whatever, I'll still prove that I am the superior duelist.' He closed his eyes, petting Mokuba's hair in a rare, tender moment. The younger Kaiba settled against his brother's side, still deeply sleeping. Seto smiled and allowed himself to doze off.


	6. Chapter 6

Yugi awoke, stretching and yawning deeply as he tried to relieve the discomfort of sleeping on a plane. He rubbed his eyes and opened them to see Pegasus sitting across from him. He flailed and sat up.

"Pegasus!"

"Good morning, Yugi-boy. We'll be landing in Cairo in just two hours. Did you sleep well?" Pegasus smiled at the teen.

"Y-you were watching me sleep!?" Yugi squeaked, feeling violated.

"I haven't been sitting here that long!" the man said defensively. "I justed came over to wake you so you could get ready."

"O-oh, thank you." Yugi blushed a bit, getting to his feet. "I should try to do something about my hair at least."

"Never fear, Otogi's here!" Otogi said, draping an arm over Yugi's shoulders and giving him a thumbs up. "Just sit back and relax."

"But...my hair's hard to get back into that style. There's not enough ti-"

"Nonsense! Now sit." Otogi pushed Yugi back into his seat so that he was facing the window and began working some products into his tricolored hair. "Hey Pegasus, where did Honda and Yugi's grandfather get to?"

"Ah, Mister Mutou and I stayed up talking until quite late. I believe he's still sound asleep. I don't know where that Honda went though." Pegasus lifted a glass of wine to his lips. "I'm sure he's fine, though. Probably just went to the bathroom."

"Hmm, I wonder if Jounouchi or Anzu ever called," Yugi pouted. "If they're with the Pharaoh then maybe-"

"You can't count on that," Pegasus said quietly. "Even if you did get in touch with them, I wouldn't be surprised if Bakura has a back up plan. And a back up back up plan. Why else would he be abducting everyone in Domino City? And the Pharaoh still needs his true name if he stands a chance at defeating this Zorc." He met Yugi's gaze fiercely. "Yugi-boy, you have to stop worrying about your friends and your "other self" and focus on the task at hand. Otherwise I feel that the Pharaoh's name will forever be lost and Bakura will win."

Yugi nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out again. "You're right, Pegasus. Thank you."

"Besides that," Honda said, hanging on the back of Yugi's seat, "if the Pharaoh's with Jounouchi and Anzu then he'll be fine. So let's do our best."

"Honda." Yugi smiled. "You're right." He paused a moment. "Hey Honda, can you get the cards in my duffel bag for me? The way things have been up until now, I might need a deck and the Pharaoh has the one we made."

"That's a good point, Yugi-boy. And I think I might have a gift for you. One moment." Pegasus rose and strolled toward the front of the plane.

Yugi looked up at Honda. "By the way, have Jounouchi or Anzu called back?"

"Hn. No. And that's weird cause Jounouchi usually calls back quick. I wonder why he hasn't."

* * *

"Jounouchi, what's wrong?" Anzu asked, seeing the blond crawling on the floor.

"I can't find my cell phone!" he cried, reaching up to grab her arm. "Have you seen it!?"

"No. You didn't leave it behind did you?"

"...Shit!" Jounouchi sat back on his heels, grabbing his hair and pulling it. "I left it on my desk when I was packing and I forgot to grab it! I'm such an idiot!"

"Now now, it happens. Here, you can borrow mine if you need to make a phone call." Anzu smiled, digging out her cute, pink phone and offering it to Jounouchi.

"Eh...I did want to call Honda and see how things were. But...your phone is pink..." he grumbled, taking the phone with two fingers to minimize contact. He opened it and tilted his head. "Hey, Anzu...I think your phone is dead."

"W-what!?" Anzu snatched the phone back and looked at it in disbelief. "Are you kidding me!? Ahhh and I forgot my charger!" She closed her eyes and gripped the phone tightly.

"Go figure, I have my charger, but it's not gonna work on your phone. Hey! Kaiba! Can I borrow your phone?"

"No." Seto replied firmly.

"You're so mean!" Jounouchi shouted, going to stand beside the Multimillionaire. "I just need to make a quick phone call!"

"Will it get you to shut up until we land?" glaring side-long at the blond.

"Sure."

"Fine. But if you break it I will kill you." Seto pulled out his phone and handed it to the blond, watching him carefully.

* * *

Yugi, his hair back to normal, blinked at Pegasus as the man held a Duel Disk out to him. "There's a good chance you'll need this, Yugi-boy."

"Pegasus..." He nodded, taking the device and slipping it onto his arm, and inserting his newly assembled deck. "And thank you for the cards. I'll take good care of them."

"They're yours now, but I know you will. Mister Mutou, I have arranged a ride for us. I trust you to guide us to the Pharaoh's tomb." Pegasus bowed to Sugoroku.

"It has been a long time," he replied, rubbing his chin. "I'm pretty sure I can remember it though."

The group was exiting the plane when Honda's phone started to ring.

"Hmm? I don't recognize this number..." he said, opening the phone. "Moshimoshi, Honda here....Ah! Jounouchi! Good to hear your voice! You'll never believe what's been haaahh!" Honda suddenly slipped, falling forward down the steps and crashing into Otogi and Yugi, his cellphone flying out of his hand and crashing to the ground.

"No!" Yugi cried, on the bottom of the two taller teens.

Honda groaned. "I'm sorry Yugi..." he got up, helping the others to their feet.

"Hey, no worries, we just need to call them back," Otogi said, brushing himself off.

"..."

"Yeah! Then we can tell them what's going on!" Yugi cheered.

"..."

"...Honda?" Yugi looked up at his friend.

Otogi grabbed the front of Honda's jacket. "Honda, please tell me you remember the number!"

"W-well..." Honda rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't really look at it..."

"Honda, you idiot!" Otogi shouted at him.

Yugi sighed, going to retrieve the phone in hopes that it might still work. As he bent to retrieve it, a shadow covered him. He looked up at the blond Egyptian that stood over him and gasped. "Marik! What are you doing here!?"

Marik smiled at the shorter teen, resting his hands on his hips. "I could ask you the same thing, Yugi. Huh?" he raised a brow, looking at Yugi's chest. "Where's the Millennium Puzzle? You didn't lose it did you?"

Yugi shook his head. "It's a long story. But maybe you can help us. We need to find the Pharaoh's name."

Marik tilted his head slightly. "I don't think it's possible. People have been searching for it since his tomb was discovered. Even we don't know his name and we were tasked with guarding his memories."

Yugi gritted his teeth. "We have to find it, Marik. The fate of the world depends on it! If we don't at least try..." he trailed off, trembling a bit and Marik narrowed his eyes.

"Fate of the world? ...I see." Marik closed his eyes and nodded. "We'll go talk to Isis and Rishid. It's probably the best place to start."

Yugi smiled, nodding and turning back to Honda and Otogi. He paused a moment to look at the ruined cellphone, the screen cracked in half, and nodded.

'Mou hitori no boku...I will find your real name. I won't let you down.'

* * *

"Yes! We landed!" Jounouchi grinned brightly.

"Jounouchi!" Seto snapped.

"Hey, we landed so I can talk again," he chuckled, sticking his tongue out at Seto and tugging down his left lower eye lid. Seto grumbled and stood.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with. Once we get back to Japan I expect you to sign up for the tournament, Yugi."

Yami stood as well, nodding. In the limo, which Seto had arranged to take them to the tablet, Yami remained silent and lost in thought.

"Yugi, let's go."

"Huh?" Yami blinked, realizing that the limo had stopped before a museum. He climbed out and Seto closed the door.

"The rest of you stay here with Mokuba. We'll be right back." The eldest Kaiba marched off toward the entrace. Yami nodded to his friends and followed. They stopped just outside of the Egyptian exhibit, crates littering the floor in preparation to pack up the items.

"Before we continue, I have to ask you something. After all, I'm going to have to negotiate a deal for the tablet."

Yami met Seto's gaze and nodded.

"Who is this friend of yours?"

Yami drew in a breath, having expected this. "Kaiba. We have dueled many times now. You have noticed that my personality is completely different at times. Let us say, hypothetically, that each of those personalities were a different being. Would you agree to that?"

Seto crossed his arms, his Duel Disk glinting. Yami suddenly remembered that he wore his as well. "If it will move the story along."

Yami nodded, entering the exhibit and looking up at a large stone covered in hieroglyphs. "Yugi is the one in danger. His soul was taken by an evil spirit that has possessed Bakura Ryou. In exchange for his safe return, he requested the tablet known as the Prophecy of Akefia. What he intends to use it for, I do not know. But, I must rescue Yugi."

"If Yugi is missing, then who are you?" Seto asked indifferently.

Yami's eyes scanned the pictures and hieroglyphs, half hoping that something would inspire the right words to say. "Before Duelist Kingdom, I did not know. It was when I met Isis Ishtar that I learned I had once been a Pharaoh in Egypt over 3000 years ago, my soul sealed into the Millennium Puzzle." He paused, lifting the puzzle and holding it out to Kaiba. "It was because Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle that he and I are bound and, for sometime now, have shared a body. In truth, though Yugi and I assembled this deck together, I am the one you have been dueling."

Seto stared at Yami in silence, his expression never wavering. After a moment, he shrugged.

"That story makes you sound schizophrenic in my opinion. At least it's mildly interesting. I don't believe it though."

"Kaiba..."

"I will make a deal with you, "Yami". When we return to Japan, I will go with you to deliver this tablet to Bakura. If I discover this was just some sort of game, then you will relinquish your title to me and never play Duel Monsters competitively again." Seto smirked smugly.

"So be it. But when you see the truth with your own eyes, will you admit it?" Yami asked.

"If I see proof, I won't be able to deny the truth now will I?" Seto walked past Yugi. "Let's find the curator."

"I am right here," a man said, speaking to them in Japanese. "You are Seto Kaiba, yes? Your company told us you would come." The man approached, a female following him, a suitcase held before her in both hands.

"Is that the tablet of Akefia?" Seto asked, facing them.

"Tsk, patience my good man. After all, the Prophecy of Akefia is a unique find and there are many scholars that would love to get their hands on it. We must first discuss what is needed for you to obtain it." There was a glint in his eyes and his assistant crouched, opening the suitcase. "There are some who say that the ancient Egyptians played with demons and magic thousands of years ago. It was in these [Shadow Games] that the will of the gods was determined. So then, why don't we make this interesting. We will play the reincarnation of this game." His assistant stood, wearing a Duel Disk and offering one to the curator. "If you beat us, then you can have the Prophecy of Akefia. If you lose, you will pay whatever we demand." He grinned, pulling his deck from the Duel Disk and shuffling his cards, his assistant doing the same. She spoke to him in English and he replied to her before speaking to Seto again. "Pardon my wife, she doesn't speak Japanese. I will translate for her."

"No need," Seto said, already shuffling his cards. "You should save yourself some time, though, and just give us the tablet."

"Oh? Overconfident aren't we?" he laughed.

Yami caught Seto's look and nodded, replacing his cards into the Duel Disk and facing their opponents.

"Let's duel."


	7. Chapter 7

"I see. This is most....unexpected," Isis whispered. They sat within the tomb guardian's base.

"I think we might have some luck if we search the Pharaoh's tomb," Sugoroku said.

"True. But you yourself once explored that tomb. It seems unlikely, however I do not know where else it may be hidden." Isis closed her eyes, one hand gently touching her throat. "If I still possessed my Millennium Choker I may have had the answer."

"If you still had it then you also could have prevented Yugi and the Pharaoh from being separated," Marik pointed out. "But there is no point in dwelling on that, sister. What's done is done. We can only help them now by finding the Pharaoh's name."

Isis nodded and looked to her brother.

"I'm going to go with them and search the tomb. You stay here with Rishid and see if you can't find something in the records." Marik got to his feet. "We should go immediately. We have to try and find his name and beat him back to Japan. Otherwise..." he trailed off, everyone already quite aware of what would happen.

"I'll stay here as well," Pegasus said. "I can help go through the records." Isis nodded, rising as well.

"May the gods guide us to the answers we seek," she said in a quiet prayer, her hands clasped before her.

Yugi, Marik, Otogi, and Sugoroku traveled to the ancient tomb, the elder man leading them through the labyrinth of puzzles to the room he had discovered the Millennium Puzzle in so many decades ago, the light from their torches piercing the darkness. Yugi found himself distracted by thoughts of Yami. Slowly they evolved from memories of their shared battles and time with friends to images that made his blush and filled his stomach with hyper active butterflies. By the time the reached the final chamber, he was grateful for the poor lighting and had fallen behind the others, blushing so brightly he wondered how his face wasn't lighting up the entire tomb.

Sugoroku went to one wall and started looking over the hieroglyphics in search of some clue, mumbling to himself. Marik moved to another, running his fingers over the symbols.

"Hmmmn, why did we even come," Otogi wondered aloud. "We can't read any of this stuff."

Honda nodded. "But maybe that will help. We can just look for stuff that seems out of place." He moved to inspect the marks on the walls, Otogi following him.

Yugi sighed, pushing away the thoughts that were making him so flustered and focusing on the task at hand. His eyes searched the room for something, anything. 'Mou hitori no boku...there are so many symbols. So much writing. I don't know where to start.' He frown, holding his torch high as he moved through the room. His eyes were drawn to a recess in the wall and a chill ran through him.

'This is...what Mahado showed me...Is the answer over there?' Yugi moved toward it, reaching his free hand into recess and feeling around. He heard a clicking sound as his hand pressed against a loose stone. He tried to pull it out then, undeterred, pushed it in. The floor beneath his feet moved suddenly and then disappeared. He cried out, startled, as he fell several feet, landing heavily on the ground.

"Yugi!" Marik called, holding his torch out over the hole.

"Yugi! Are you alright?" Sugoroku peered down at him. Yugi coughed in response.

"Y-yeah! Just bruised I think!" The teen winced, staggering to his feet.

"Ojiisan, you wait up here," Otogi said, jumping down after Yugi. Marik followed them down.

"Honda, you stay with Mr. Mutou. Get a rope ready so we can climb back up!" the Egyptian called up.

"No problem. Be careful!" Honda called back.

"Be careful you three!" Sugoroku called, a slight twinge of envy in his voice at being too old to simply jump after him.

Marik looked around to find they were in a small chamber with the only exits being the way they had come in and a single portal. Thrusting his torch through he found it was the entrace to a passageway that stretched out beyond his torch light into darkness.

Yugi lifted his fallen torch, relighting it off of Marik's and moving resolutely down the passageway.

"Watch your step, Yugi. There might be traps," Marik warned. The shorter teen nodded but he felt almost guided in his steps.

'It's here. I can feel it. We just have to find it.' As he walked, Yugi realized that the long corridor felt familiar to him. It wasn't until he reached the end of the path that he knew why.

Otogi whistled lowly. "It almost looked like you'd fall forever," he said, peering over the edge of the chasm. He backed away after a good look.

"It's strange," Marik said, looking out into the darkness, holding his torch higher. "It doesn't seem natural, but I don't know what could have done this..." The Egyptian looked around, then noticed that Yugi was moving off to the right, something glinting off the light of his torch. as he approached and looked over the other's shoulder, his eyes widened.

"This is..."

"Marik...What does it say?" Yugi said, memorizing the ancient symbols.

After what felt an eternity to Yugi, Marik spoke the name reverently. "It says Atem."

* * *

"Atem. Atem. Atem." Yugi sat in the back of the jeep they had borrowed to travel to the tomb of the no longer nameless Pharaoh. The sun had long since set by the time they had escaped the tomb. Otogi dozed in the front seat, Honda close to passing out on Yugi's right.

"You keep saying his name," Marik said with a smile. He draped an arm around the smaller teen and sighed. "I'm sure you won't forget it. You stared at that cartouche for over an hour. We even took several pictures and made sketches. I'd be surprised if it wasn't burned into your mind's eye by now."

Yugi leaned against Marik, suddenly aware of how tired he was. "I know but...I also need to get used to calling him that. For so long I've only ever known him as mou hitori no boku or Yami. But he has a name now, and..." He closed his eyes, picturing the Pharaoh in his mind. "Atem." Yugi nodded, absently cuddling against Marik. The taller teen smiled, petting Yugi.

"Hey now, don't fall asleep on me," he chuckled.

"Hmn. Sorry." He looked up at Marik. "Before we leave to go back to Japan, I have a favor to ask."

Marik blinked curiously at Yugi, but nodded. "What is it?"

* * *

"This duel is over in when your turn ends, Yugi," the curator laughed.

Life Points: Seto-700 Yami-450 Curator-0 C. Wife-3600

Seto growled. "I can't believe his wife is such a good duelist..."

Yami gritted his teeth, he and Seto had three monsters on defense facing against Seto's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, which was being controlled by the curator's wife. Yami closed his eyes, fingers resting on the top card of his deck.

'Aibou...' he pictured Yugi in his mind, the image giving him strength. 'No matter what happens, I will save you. I believe in this deck we created. I won't lose.' Violet eyes snapped open and he drew the card, a smile crossing his features as he saw what it was.

"Now I sacrifice all our monsters to summon Osiris no Tenkuu-Ryuu!" Yami put the card down, the red sky-dragon appearing and seeming to fill the museum with it's immense size. Seto grinned, holding up the cards in his hand. "And since Kaiba and I are on the same team, Osiris' attack points are based on the number of cards we both hold. That's a total of 11,000 attack points, more than enough to finish this duel."

"T-that's impossible! How do you have this card!" the curator stammered.

"You don't keep up with the tournaments do you," Seto grinned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Osiris, attack the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Yami said, pointing at his target. Osiris roared, firing it's attack and obliterating the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The curator dropped to his knees in defeat, his wife covering her face with her hands. Seto stood over the curator.

"We won. We'll be taking the tablet now." The brown haired millionaire cocked his head and smirked. "Your wife's not a half bad duelist, but you were way out of your league." He smirked and turned away.

"T-that card..."the curator bowed his head and stood up. "A deal is a deal." He nodded to his wife, who scurried off, returning a moment later with another suitcase. She held it out to Seto, who opened it to inspect the item inside, cushioned within heavy foam. He glanced at Yami, who looked it over and nodded.

"We'll be leaving. If you ever want a rematch, look us up in Japan." Seto laughed, pleased at the victory though it had been Yami's card that had saved them. Yami didn't care, however. He had the tablet now, though he didn't care for what the legible portions had seemed to imply.

'Aibou...Once I have you back and safe, I'll settle everything with Bakura. Whatever he is trying to do, I will stop him. No matter what it costs.'

* * *

"We have to go with them to Japan. We have to see this through to the end."

"Marik..." Isis thought for a moment and then nodded. "You are right. we have an obligation to see this through to the end, don't we." Marik nodded firmly.

"I will stay," Rishid spoke firmly. "I will remain here and protect this place while you go."

"Thank you, Rishid," Isis smiled softly.

"Then it's settled. We'll leave as soon as soon as the sand storm lets up," Pegasus stated, his eye closing. "How is Yugi-boy?"

"He's sleeping now. Heh, he's got a lot of nerve. The Pharaoh is lucky." Marik grinned, nodding in the direction of where the teen slept.

"Speaking of the Pharaoh, the circumstances have changed, haven't they," Isis whispered. "After regaining his memories and recovering his lost name, he was supposed to move on to the after life, was he not?"

"Yeah...but now Yugi and the Pharaoh have been separated. If Atem has his own body then it's like he has been reborn in a sense. So does that mean he-"

"I do not know," Isis cut him off. "No one could have predicted this would happen." She sighed, folding her hands in her lap. "In the end, I suppose it will be his decision."

Marik and Rishid nodded in solemn agreement.

"Then that's even more of a reason we have to go," Marik said, standing up. "I'm going to get ready."

Isis nodded to her brother, rising as well. "I must record your findings from the tomb before we leave. To think that not only his name but the final battleground of the Pharaoh and the thief king would be found within the Pharaoh's own tomb." Rishid took her hands and shook his head.

"I will take care of it, Isis. You go and ready yourself." Rishid released her hands and bowed to her before turning away. Isis smiled after him and nodded before following her brother to the sleeping chambers.

* * *

Yugi yawned, stretching his arms over his head and leaning back in his chair.

"You've been working hard."

"Yeah. I have to if I want to get good grades." Yugi yawned again, covering his mouth with one hand and then rubbing his eyes.

"You need to sleep."

"I will when I finish this," the teen insisted, picking up his pencil again and trying to focus on his work.

"No, now." Slender but strong arms wrapped around the teen's waist and he could feel the other lightly kiss his ear.

He blushed, leaning back, "But I have to finish this..."

"It can wait. Come to bed with me, Aibou." Yami pleaded softly, nipping at Yugi's ear as his arms slid up so that both his hands covered the smaller teen's heart.

"Atem..." he breathed, turning his face to the other and kissing his cheek. "Alright. You win."

"I always do," the Pharaoh chuckled, smiling warmly. He suddenly lifted Yugi and carried him to their bed, laying him down and caressing his cheek. Yugi nuzzled the hand, closing his eyes. "Yugi." The teen opened his eyes, feeling Atem's forehead rest against his own, his hand moving to cover his heart again. "My aibou."

"Mou hitori no boku..." those words took on a new meaning to Yugi as he stared into Atem's eyes. This was his other half. His partner. His soul mate. Atem's eyes slid closed and he drew Yugi into a warm embrace, kissing him deeply.

* * *

"Yugi, come on. We're leaving."

Yugi groaned, rolling away from the voice that tried to rouse him.

"Yugi, we need to leave now! We have to get to Atem for real," Marik tsked. Yugi's eyes snapped open and he blushed.

"What!?"

"Heh, you kept saying his name. I told you that you wouldn't forget it." He smiled at the shorter teen. "Now hurry up. We don't have time to waste." Marik quickly left the room and Yugi sat up, trembling.

'Atem.' He rested a hand over his heart, forcing himself to be calm and then flexing his right arm experimentally, wincing at the pain in his upper arm, which was carefully bandaged. He got up and dressed quickly in black jeans, a black tank top and pulling on a sleeveless, white collared jacket. He put on his belt collar and his Duel Disk before lifting his bag. As he moved into the mid morning light, a song played in his mind:

'Tomorrow is not visible, but because of it  
I just realized that I'm, ah, excited about it  
Never lose! Cut with your heart, just like cards, I'm sure  
A miracle will happen from it'((from Yu-Gi-Oh season two Japanese opening))

"Yugi-boy," Pegasus stood, holding the door for Yugi to climb into the vehicle.

Yugi nodded. "Let's go."


	8. Chapter 8

Bakura stood atop the tallest building in Domino City: Kaiba Corp. He looked up at the sky, laughing as he stretched his arms wide.

"Soon the Pharaoh will come and the stage will be set. Soon, my god Zorc. Soon you will be summoned and we will take our revenge on him and the world!" He laughed maniacally, wearing all of the Millennium items save the Millennium Puzzle. His host had begun fighting him more fiercely, especially at having the Millennium Eye forced into his left socket, but it was a small trifle. He had been fortunate in acquiring such a suitable host.

"My Lord, everything is prepared for the ritual. All that remains is-"

"Acquiring the Millennium Puzzle and the tablet of Akefia. And, since the Pharaoh was in such a hurry to speed things along, I see no reason not to speed our plans along as well." Bakura grinned.

"What about Yugi Mutou?" Miho asked. Bakura laughed again.

"If I had to guess, he's trying to warn the Pharaoh. By the time he finds him, it will be too late. I have enough souls gathered to make a suitable sacrifice. The only thing I need from that brat now is his voice."

"Yes, my Lord," Miho whispered, bowing to Bakura. He grinned and lifted his host's cell phone.

"Now to initiate the final act."

* * *

Seto answered his phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID. It was a private line, after all. It had to be a call from research and development or the company's financial advisors.

"Speak." His eyes narrowed at the voice on the phone.

"Who is it Seto?" Mokuba asked, always attentive to business matters.

"How did you get this number? ...What?" Seto growled and took the phone away form his head, putting it on speaker phone and marching to Yami's seat.

"Pharaoh."

"Bakura!" Yami growled, clenching his fists.

"I assume you have what I requested?" Bakura chuckled.

"Yes. And Yugi-"

"You'll see him when you get here. I'll be waiting at Kaiba Corp. I do hope you don't mind, Seto Kaiba, but I'm using your building for this."

"That's impossible. How could you even think to get away with something so outlandish?" Seto snarled.

"I've already gotten away with it. But you'll see that when you get here. Better hurry, I don't think Yugi will last much longer." Bakura laughed, his voice fading some as another voice came over the speaker.

"M-mou hitori no...boku..."

Yami trembled visibly. "Bakura! We have a deal!" he yelled.

"I'm not hurting him His spirit isn't that strong I guess. You'd better hurry." His laughter was cut off as he hung up on them and Yami cried out in rage, only barely managing to keep from grabbing the phone and throwing it.

Seto was trembling too, but his eyes met Yami's. "Perhaps I was too hasty," the eldest Kaiba mutter, turning away.

Jounouchi pounded his fists into the back of his seat. "That bastard...I'll..."

"Yami, we'll be in Domino in just under four hours." Seto stalked to the front of the plane. "That bastard doesn't realize who he's messing with."

Anzu took Yami's hand in both of hers, but found herself unable to speak, the words dying in her throat.

'It seems so hopeless. What can I tell him at a time like this. That Yugi will be fine? That everything will turn out alright? What we can win?' Anzu closed her eyes. 'No matter what happens, we have to do our best. Please Yugi, wait for us. We'll be there soon.'

* * *

"Where is everybody?" Jounouchi asked quietly, scanning the streets. After the jet had landed, they had found a Kaiba Corp limo waiting for them, a blue haired woman wearing a company outfit waiting for them.

"It's as if the entire city was deserted...it's creepy..." Anzu added. Yami sat across from Seto, the two duelists staring at each other in silent agreement for once. The limo rolled to a stop before Kaiba Corp, the driver exiting and coming to open the door for them. Standing at the top of the stairs in front of the entrance, Bakura grinned at them, shrouded in a black cloak, the hood drown low over his face.

Seto and Yami exited first, Jounouchi coming to stand at Yugi's right, Anzu to his left. Mokuba hovered in Seto's shadow, ready to move as necessary.

"Welcome. So glad that you took me seriously. Where is the Prophecy of Akfeia?"Bakura asked, right eye glinting at them beneath the hood.

"Right here," Seto said, lifting the case he carried. "What have you done to the citizens of Domino City?"

Bakura chuckled, lifting his left hand and pointing the Millennium Rod at their chauffeur. "Oh them? It's not important." He pointed the rod at Seto and grinned. "Bring me the tablet and I might just set everything right."

"Yeah, like we'd just- Kaiba?" Jounouchi blinked at Seto, startled as young CEO moved toward Bakura.

"I-impossible..." Seto stammered, trying to resist. Yami and Jounouchi rushed to his aid.

"Yami! Look out!" Anzu cried as the chauffeur suddenly charging after the Pharaoh, knocking him to the ground, and racing past him to stand beside Bakura, the Millennium Puzzle dangling from one hand as she presented it to her master.

Jounouchi ran to Kaiba, trying to wrest the case from him. Bakura merely laughed, leaping down the steps and knocking Jounouchi in the back of the head with the Millennium Rod. The blond let out a startled cry out and crumpled to the ground.

"I'll be taking this. You can just stand there and look cute." Bakura laughed.

"That's...you have Pegasus' eye!"Seto's eyes widened, still trying to regain control of his body.

"I do, Kaiba, and so much more." Bakura ascended the stairs once more, taking the Millennium Puzzle from Miho and placing it around his neck. "As for you two," he said, pointing at Anzu and Mokuba. "You two can join the rest of Domino City in the shadow realm and wait for Zorc to devour you."

Yami growled, getting to his feet, his Duel Disk engaging. "You bastard..."

"Oh, by the way, Pharaoh, Yugi is dead. I got tired of him calling for you." Bakura laughed, closing his hand into a fist, Anzu and Mokuba vanishing. Shadows rose up from the ground like fog, covering the area around the building a foot deep. "I would stay and chat, but I have an important date up on the roof. Catch up with me if you can, not that it will do you any good." He turned away, laughter echoing and stepped into the building, Miho blocking the way, a Duel Disk materializing on her arm.

"If you wish to chase after my Lord and free Kaiba, you will have to duel me first."

"So it comes to this." Yami bowed his head, tears slipping free of his eyes. He wiped them away angrily and glared at his opponent. "Aibou, I will avenge you."

* * *

As Miho's life points ticked down to zero, she swayed and cried out in agony before dropping to her knees, silent tears rolling down her face. At the same moment, Seto was finally freed and moved to help Jounouchi off the ground. The trio entered the building, leaving the weeping Miho behind.

They entered a waiting elevator, aware that it might be an invitation or a trap, and stood impatiently inside an elevator, the intensity suffocating and growing more so as they rose towards the final confrontation. Jounouchi leaned heavily against the wall of the elevator, his head still spinning and still in shock that Yugi was gone and Anzu, Mokuba, and everyone in Domino City were going to die.

'Because of Bakura. Shizuka...are you scared? Are Honda and Otogi with you?' He growled lowly and pounded his fist against the wall. "Whatever it takes...I won't let him get away with this..."

Yami snapped out of his daze and looked at his friend. He drew in a breath meant to calm himself and clear his mind, but he couldn't focus. It took every ounce of will he had to keep going when all he wanted to do was scream. He returned his attention to the elevator doors, waiting for them to open.

Seto stared at the flashing numbers, his only thoughts being concern for his younger brother and how he was going to kill Bakura. He absently drew the top card from his deck and stared at it. 'Blue Eyes White Dragon. Like a guardian angel, you are always there when I need you. I don't know why, but I've been plagued by a sense of nostalgia since I heard of your existence. That is why I put so much effort into gathering three of this card and rendering the fourth unplayable.' He closed his eyes. 'Thinking back on how I tore that card in half, I sometimes feel pained, but it was just a card. A card I own three of. A card that has come to represent everything I am. Somehow, I am bound to this card, call it destiny, call it fate, but this card will not fail me today.'

"Yami." Yami glanced back over his shoulder at Seto. "For what it's worth, I believe there is a 89% chance that you told me the truth in back at the museum. Mokuba is the only family I have. Until he is returned to me, I will fight beside you." Seto closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "But when this is over, we will be rivals again. Don't forget that."

Yami nodded, looking back at the doors.

Jounouchi grabbed the Pharaoh's tightly. "Don't lose your fighting spirit now. The real fight starts soon as those doors open. If you can't or won't give it everything you've got, then we lose."

"Jounouchi..." Yami blinked at his friend.

"I've been in a lot of tough fights growing up. You only win when you remember what you're fighting for." Jounouchi straightened up, standing tall and punching a fist into the palm of hand. "I will make his pay for everyone he's hurting, especially my sister."

"Jounouchi is right. And I never thought I would say that."

Jounouchi grinned at Kaiba, a dangerous look in his eyes. "Alright, no matter what's on the other side of the door, I'm not afraid."

Yami's shoulders relaxed slightly, his arms hanging limply at his sides for only a moment before his shoulders rolled back and he brought his arms before him, hands balled into fists. "We will stop him here," Yami said, his voice quiet. "We have to win. For Yugi. For everyone."

Jounouchi nodded, bringing his fists up in a fighting pose. Seto kept his arms crossed over his chest. Finally the doors opened and the trio emerged onto the roof, a dome of darkness expanding overhead and stretching outward slowly.

Bakura stood on the center of the roof, the Millennium Items glowing brightly in the darkness, the ancient tablet clutched in both hands a raised to the sky.

"You're too late, you would be heroes!" he shouted. "Nothing will stop me from reviving Zorc! But, since you've gone to the trouble of coming here, you can play with my Diabound for now!" A shadow appeared behind Bakura and took the form of his Ka spirit, the half human, half serpent Diabound.

"So that's the game you want to play," Seto growled. "Then let's play. Blue Eyes White Dragon!" he tossed the card onto his Duel Disk, the dragon appearing and roaring at it's opponent.

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Jounouchi called out, the dragon appearing. "You're gonna answer for everything you've done, Bakura."

"Dark Magician!" Yami pointed past Diabound to Bakura. "Even though he isn't here, Yugi is still with me in heart. For him, I will defeat you."

Bakura laughed again. "You don't get it do you, Pharaoh? You don't stand a chance."

* * *

AN: So, how'm I doing? .;; Final battle coming up soon! Just want to touch it up and make it sound more awesome. :x Fortunately I have tomorrow off from work so it will hopefully be done and posted tomorrow night. ^_^v *ninja vanishes*


	9. Chapter 9

Yugi absently shuffled his deck, trying to keep distracted. He knew they would be in Domino shortly. That he had to try and beat Atem to Bakura and stop him from summoning Zorc.

Marik fidgeted beside him, also wearing a Duel Disk, his deck a combination of his own cards and some Pegasus gifted him. Yugi had learned early into the flight that Marik didn't like flying. He had suggested they assemble a deck for him to try and distract him, which had worked for a couple of hours at least.

Yugi sighed, finally putting his deck back into his Duel Disk and sitting back. He looked up at Marik and had just opened his mouth when Otogi and Honda cried out.

"Look at the city!" Honda pointed down at the sight below.

"It looks like the center is the Kaiba Corp building," Otogi breathed. Yugi and Marik rushed to look out the window as well.

"It's spreading," Yugi said after a moment of watching the dark dome that slowly devoured Domino City.

"It has already begun," Isis said, turning away from the window. "We were too late..."

"No....Atem..." Yugi gritting his teeth, pounding a fist against the window. "It...it can't be too late...I have to get down there!"

"Are you crazy? You don't know what's going on down there. Going into that shadow area might kill you, Yugi!" Honda said, looking at Yugi.

The shorter teen closed his eyes. "You might be right, but sitting here and avoiding it won't change anything. If I die...I'll die trying to get back to him."

"Which is a good way to go, if you ask me,"

Pegasus said, strolling to the back of the plane. "Yugi-boy, Marik, follow me. I have something to show you." The two teens looked at each other and then followed after him. Pegasus opened a door that lead to the back of the plane, closing and locking it behind them. "I have instructed my pilot to fly as low as possible over the dome and reduce speed," he said, lifting two packs from a wall and offering them to the teens. "It is your choice now if you will take the next step. Of course, there are other options, but this seemed to be the fastest."

Yugi looked up at Pegasus for a moment, then took one of the packs and put it on, fumbling with the clasps.

"If Yugi is going, then I'm going," Marik said, taking the other pack. "After what happened in Duel City, I own both Yugi and Atem that much."

Pegasus nodded, offering them each a pair of goggles next and kneeling to help Yugi with his straps. Once both teens were prepared, he moved to a control panel on the wall, pushing one button. "Are we over the drop point?"

"Forty-five seconds mister Pegasus."

"Excellent, thank you." He lifted a shield from another button, turning to face them. "Wait at least 30 seconds after falling to open your chutes, that's the large cord on your right there. And if that fails pull the smaller cord on your left. Good luck to you both." His eyes slid closed.

"Where's the door we're jumping out?" Yugi asked, looking at the walls. The floor suddenly opened beneath his feet and the teens vanished, Pegasus closing his eyes as wind tore at his clothes and hair until the floor closed again. Carefully fixing his hair over his ruined left eye, the game designer composed himself before returning to the others.

* * *

It took several seconds for Yugi to get a hold of himself after the initial shock and Marik grabbing his arm for him to know what he had to do. The dark roof welled up to meet them and they fell into it, the roof of Kaiba Corp visible below them.

"What is that!?" Yugi shouted to Marik.

"That...that has to be Zorc Necrophades, or at least his shadow. The ritual is almost complete...Look!" He pointed down at the others, monsters summoned, fighting another creature, who seemed to be winning.

Yugi nodded, grabbing the cord on his parachute and pulling it fiercely, Marik following suit.

* * *

Yami dropped to one knee as his Dark Magician was slammed to the ground. Seto's Blue Eyes roared, lunging at Diabound again, Joey's Red Eyes attacking from the opposite side. The Pharaoh rose to his feet, clenching his fists and glaring at Bakura as lightening crackled around him. He had tried to summon the three Egyptian gods just moments before only to find that, without the Millennium Puzzle, he didn't have the strength.

Suddenly, Bakura's body when limp, crumpling to the ground. Standing in his place was a different Bakura, skin tanned dark and wearing a red and cream colored jacket open to reveal his chest, a scar running down his cheek from his right eye. Yami stared at the king of thieves, his memory dredging up a name: "Tozokuo Bakura."

"So glad you remember me, Pharaoh." Bakura laughed. "But the one thing you can't remember is the one thing that could stop me. It's too late for that, though. Too late for everything. I will now fuse with Zorc and destroy you! And there isn't anyone in the world who can save you now!"

"Jounouchi!" A voice cried from above them. "Kaiba!" All eyes were drawn to the two parachutes in the sky, descending to the roof. "Mou hitori no boku!"

Yami's eyes widened, meeting Yugi's at that instant. "Aibou..." he breathed. "Aibou!" he voice raising to meet the shorter teen.

Jounouchi turned on Bakura. "You bastard! You told us he was d-"

"DIE!" Bakura shrieked, his face of mask of rage as Diabound turned, launching a beam of energy up at Yugi, The beam exploded where the teen was and Bakura laughed manically.

Yami chuckled, Bakura rounding on him. "Why are *you* laughing? I just killed him in front of you!"

"Look again!" Marik's voice called out. Bakura growled up to see the pair astride a golden dragon, gliding down to land behind him. The leapt off, both teens drawing a card and throwing it down on their Duel Disks.

"Black Luster Soilder!" Yugi called.

"Millennium Dragon!" Marik echoed, the golden dragon roaring in acknowledgment.

"Combine and form Millennium Black Dragon Knight!" they shouted together, the monsters obeying. Yugi threw a card into one slot, holding his hand out to their combined creature. "Equip Rune Blade and attack!" Yugi shouted. A sword covered in glowing runes fell from the sky and was caught by the Black Luster Soilder. They charged at Diabound.

"Dark Magician!" Yami called out, his mage rising from the ground and lunging at Bakura, Seto and Jounouchi sending their dragons to attack Diabound as well.

Bakura roared, spreading his arms out and looking up. "Zorc! Take me and be reborn!" he cried. Shadows swirled upward, engulfing the thief and pushing the Dark Magician back. Bakura's laugh echoed, becoming deep in tone until it was replaced by a different voice entirely.

"I. Am. Reborn!" The dark god, Zorc, shouted, his voice resounding through the empty city, the roof of the Kaiba Corp building only meeting his chest, He looked down at the group on the roof as though they were ants and he held a magnifying lens.

Yugi turned away from the dark god, running towards Yami and others, Marik on his heels, their fused monster charging to attack the towering god. They stopped to retrieve the fallen Ryou, Yami racing to meet them. A wall of fire appeared suddenly to divide the roof, Zorc's laugh echoing as he raised a hand and brought it down on Yugi and the others.

"Aibou!" Yami cried, his eyes losing focus for a moment.

"Puny mortals. There is no longer any hope for this world. I will devour everything!" He lifted his hand, fixing his eyes on the cloud of debris. "What?" Where he had expected to see the squashed remains of the three teens, he saw Diabound, the ka spirit protecting them. Ryou's hand rest on Yugi's Duel Disk, the Change of Heart card pressed firmly in place.

"I...I am no longer...controlled," Ryou breathed, looking up at Yugi. "I'm weak, but I will do whatever I can to help."

"Ryou," Yugi smiled, looking up as two more Blue Eyes White Dragons roared in the sky, combining to form the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon. The new creature roared, charging at Zorc. For a brief instant, it almost seemed as though a woman flew with it, long white hair flowing around her. While the dragon fought with Zorc, almost seeming to rival the dark god's power, Yugi and Marik got Ryou to his feet, helping him toward the fire wall.

Yugi lifted the Millennium Puzzle over Ryou's head and held it close to his chest, Dark Magician Girl, sitting astride the Red Eyes Black Dragon, joining the Blue Eye Ultimate Dragon in battle, keeping Zorc busy. The Dark Magician met Yugi's gaze and nodded, offering a supporting smile before turning to part the wall of flames, allowing them to join their friends. Jounouchi took Ryou from them, leading him toward the elevator.

Yugi and Yami stood before each other, the shorter teen nodding to him and handing him the Millennium Puzzle.

"Pointless," Zorc roared, destroying all the creatures sent after him. "There is nothing in this world that can stop me now."

"Don't count on that," Yugi shouted, turning to face Zorc. The god laughed at him.

"And what could you possibly do to stop me? You, the smallest of those gathered here. You wouldn't even make a decent snack!"

Yugi grinned, lifting his left hand to tug at the bandage wrapped around his upper right arm. "Mou hitori no boku. Your real name," he looked back, showing the tattoo on his arm to Yami, the skin around it still pink with irritation. It was a cartouche with Egyptian symbols written within it. "Is Atem."

Marik suddenly threw five cards onto his duel disk and called forth Exodia, compliments of Pegasus. The massive guardian roared as he appeared on the opposite side of the Kaiba Corp building and grappled with Zorc.

Atem stared at his partner, mouth agape, and then nodded, drawing three cards from his deck and throwing two of them down on his Duel Disk. "Obelisk no Kyo-shin-hen! Osiris no Tenkuu-Ryuu!" He closed his eyes a moment and whispered in Egyptian:

["Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry. I beseech you to descend from the heavens for the sake of those here who adore you and who await your presence. Come to us and, with your mighty power, help us destroy the evil which threatens us."] He raised his voice, laying down the last card. "Raa no Yoku-shin-ryuu!"

"Even your pitiful gods can't save you now, Pharaoh!" Zorc shouted, ripping Exodia's arms away and destroying him. Marik cried out, grabbing his chest in pain but managing to remain on his feet. Atem smiled, grabbing Yugi's right hand in his left, lacing their fingers together and lifting their hands to the sky. Yugi squeezed Atem's hand, nodding.

"In the name of Pharaoh Atem, son of Aknamkemon, I control the gods!" The three gods glowed brightly in their representative colors, chasing away the darkness and combining into one being. Atem lowered his arm, still clinging to Yugi's hand, and pointed with his right hand. "Creator of Light, Horakti!" he cried, the being of light appearing above them.

"Horakti," Zorc growled.

"Darkness, be gone!" Atem shouted, the deity launching it's attack. The light pieced Zorc, his body cracking and splitting open.

"No! I can't be defeated!" the evil god cried, trying to strike down Yugi and Atem, but his hand was repelled and crumbled to dust and blowing away. As his last cries faded, the light grew brighter, erasing the shadows Bakura had summoned, those gathered on the roof shielding their eyes.

Ryou groaned a bit and the Millennium Eye fell from his socket, rolling away from him. He lifted his eyes to view the deity of light, feeling his strength returning and tears slipping down his face.

Seto, Jounouchi, and Marik came to stand beside Atem and Yugi, looking up as well.

"Pharaoh Atem," Horakti spoke, her voice soothing. "Three thousand years ago, you could not defeat Zorc on your own and chose to seal yourself away with him. Today, with the strength and support of your friends, you have succeeded and destroying the darkness. That unity was Zorc's true weakness. It is the one power in this world that can make the impossible possible." She faded from view and suddenly Domino City seemed to come back to life, the normal street sounds rising to meet them.

Jounouchi raced to the edge of the roof to look down over the city, Seto following him silently. Marik smiled at Yugi and Atem before moving to check on Ryou.

"So in the end, everything is alright," Yugi said, looking up at the sky. "We did it, Atem."

Atem smiled down at Yugi. "You did it. If you hadn't found my true name-" the shorter teen suddenly turned to face him, still holding his hand tightly and pressing a kiss to his lips. Atem blink, startled for a moment, and then smiled and returned the favor. "Yugi." He released his aibou's hand to brush fingers lightly over the tattoo on his arm. "My Yugi. I-"

* * *

AN: And that's my attempt at writing a battle. What's that you say? I'm mean because they never get to say those three little words to each other? Well, this story isn't over yet. One more chapter and a little bonus chapter after that. And then I have plans to make a sequel. What will it be about? Stay tuned! *ninja vanish*


	10. The End

AN: I was going to hold off and post the last two chapters tomorrow, but what the hey, enjoy!

One week later:

"These two teams have been unstoppable! It was inevitable that they would be here in the finals! Now welcome back Team Kaiba and Team Yugioh!" The announcer cried over the speakers. The audience cheered as Seto and Jounouchi entered the area, the blond waving to his sister, who cheered for his brother loudly. The excitement in the stadium intensified as Yugi and Atem entered from the opposite side, the former waving excitedly, the latter smiling and waving politely.

"Who will come out on top in the first annual Tokyo Grand Prix!? Only one team can leave here as champions!"

"Oi! Yugi! Atem! Good luck!" Jounouchi called to them. Seto hit him in the back of the head. "Don't encourage your opponents, mutt. You'd better not think of throwing the game because of them."

"Chill out, Seto. I wouldn't dream of it. I'd never be able to face them again if I did." He grinning at Seto.

"Whatever."

"Let the duel begin!" the announcer cried. The audience responded by cheering wildly. In the audience, sitting with Anzu, Honda, Otogi, and Sugoroku, Marik and Isis cheered as well.

Marik sat back and laughed. "This is exciting. I wonder who'll win. Since Atem gave up the god cards and the Millennium Items are forever sealed away, it'll be a tough fight."

Isis nodded, remembering out the cavern had collapsed after all the items were laid to rest. In the original prophecy, Atem and Yugi would have stood before Ra and been forced to duel in order to send the Pharaoh's soul to the after life. But, since the Pharaoh now had his own body, courtesy of Bakura, he had chosen to live out the rest of his life with Yugi and his friends. She smiled as her brother cheered on both teams, enjoying the match.

'The grave keepers are no longer needed,' she thought. 'We can live our own lives now too.'

* * *

"Here we are at the last match of the Grand Prix!" The announcer was met again with wild cheering, half the audience rooting for Seto Kaiba, the other half for Atem as the duelists faced each other one on one.

"I'm surprised you're still here, Atem. After I beat you and Yugi with Jounouchi of all people, I would have thought you'd have left here in shame."

Atem smiled, shaking his head. "It was a close match. Besides, this is between just you and me now, Kaiba."

"And you don't have your god cards to hide behind. This time, victory will be mine."

"We shall see," Atem said, looking up into the audience and smiling at Yugi, the shorter dueler having lost to him in the semi-finals. He reached up a hand, giving Yugi a thumbs up and turning his attention to Kaiba once more.

"Let's start this duel and see who will be our Grand Champion! Duelists! Draw!"

* * *

Epilogue

The door of the Kame Game shop chimed as it opened.

"I'm home!" Yugi called.

"Welcome home!" his grandfather called from the back room. Atem rose from his seat behind the register, smiling warmly.

"Welcome home, aibou. How was school?"

"Not bad for the first day back. They're already starting to remind us that next year we'll be in college and how we have to look toward the future."

"You've got good grades. You shouldn't have any trouble getting into a good college," Sugoroku pointed out.

"I know," Yugi said, coming to lean across the store counter. "But I might take a year off. Maybe travel some or just help out with the shop."

Atem leaned over, greeting Yugi with a brief kiss. "Whatever you decide, I'll be with you, aibou."

Yugi grinned, nodding."I know. Speaking of traveling, did you hear? Kaiba Corp announced a big tournament that they're planning for next summer. It's going to be held all over the world with similar rules to Duel City. The top two duelists of each country will be brought to an undisclosed location and battle it out. It sounds like it could be fun."

Atem nodded, looking back to Sugoroku. "Ojiichan, could I take time off for it?"

The old man laughed at his employee. Atem, who had elected to work at Kame Game instead of trying to fit into any modern school system, was working hard to raise the reputation of the small game shop, he and Yugi offering deck advise on Sundays to aspiring duelists. "As if I could stop you. Heh, I might dust off my deck and go too. Teach these new duelists how it's done." He laughed and shooed the two off. "You can take a break, Atem. I'll watch the shop."

"Thank you," the former Pharaoh said, slipping upstairs with Yugi. As the door closed, Atem crushed Yugi to him, kissing him deeply. He ran his fingers over Yugi's upper arm where his name was permanently etched into the shorter teen's flesh. "My Yugi," he whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

Yugi hugged Atem's neck, rubbing noses with the former Pharaoh. "I love you, Atem."

Atem smiled, kissing Yugi deeply, his fingers tangling in his love's hair, feeling as though he were the luckiest man in the world. "I love you too, aibou."

* * *

~Insert Credits Here~  
Thanks for reading!

* * *

~Special After Credits Secret Epilogue/Foreshadowing!~

Ryou entered his house, a bag of groceries hugged against his lithe form as he stepped out of his shoes and went to the kitchen. Despite having such a large home, he had lived alone for so long. His father was his only family left and was always away, sending money and gifts to his son. Once a week a housekeeper would come by and tidy up.

But the house had always been so empty.

"I'm home!" he called up the stairs after handling the groceries. He carried a bowl of soup carefully on a tray with a glass of green tea. With careful maneuvering he made his way into the guest room, smiling brightly. "It's just soup for lunch. I thought tonight I might make some steaks though. See if you can handle it yet."

His guest said nothing, brushing a bit of stray white hair behind an ear with his left hand, his right encased in a light cast. He laid under the covers, bandages wrapped around his bare chest, seeming all the whiter compared to his deeply tanned skin. Ryou sat on the edge of the bed, offing a spoonful of soup to him.

"I still don't understand why you are being so...insufferably nice to me after everything I did to you," the young man tsked before giving in to his hunger and drinking the spoonful he was offered. "How do you know I won't just hurt you again when I've recovered?"

"I don't," Ryou admitted, offering more soup. "But it's nice to have someone to come home to for now at least."

"Che, idiot," Bakura muttered, allowing the other too to spoon feed him as he had done since the thief had awakened to find himself in Ryou's care. It still didn't know how or why he was still there. He had offered up his body and soul to Zorc, hadn't he? And why was he in his old body now? So many unanswered questions.

Ryou merely smiled and was determined to help the former king of thieves recover. Another puzzle that he had yet to find an answer for.

Once his lunch was finished, Ryou fluffed the pillows behind him and set about changing his bandages, telling him about his day.

* * *

AN: Dear pride1289, Stop reading my mind. It's scary. Love, Mysia. PS: *hugs*


	11. Bonus Material

Outtakes!  
((Some of these jokes are from the Yugioh Abridged Series by LittleKuriboh (aka(?) CardGamesFTW). Dont' know which ones? Go watch it!))

* * *

"Who are you?" the teen asked.

"I'm one of your captors. And I'll be your jailer until my Lord returns with your "other self" as you keep calling him." She folded her arms. "Then you'll be out of my hands and out of my hair."

The teen blinked, raising a hand to his chest. "You kidnapped me? I think you have me mistaken for Mokuba..."

* * *

"Yugi..." Seto growled. He straightened up suddenly. "So if you find this Tablet of Akefia or whatever in the next couple of days, you'll still be able to participate in the tournament. Hmph, That's easy enough." The CEO dropped into this chair and began dialing a number. "I have connections in the United States. I'll find this tablet and we'll just hop over and pick it up."

"Kaiba..." Yami trailed off but bowed deeply to Seto. "Thank you."

"Wait a minute, how are you going to convince them to just hand the tablet over to us?" Jounouchi pointed out, annoyed at how humble Yami was being.

"Because I'm obscenely rich. I have lots of money."

Jounouchi stared at Kaiba and then fell to his knees. "Oh my god..."

* * *

"I thought it seemed too quiet around town lately," Otogi growled. "But there's one thing you don't know."

"Oh please, now you're going to point behind me and try to distract me for a moment so you can try to escape." Bakura straightened, closing his eyes and assuming a confident pose. "Honestly, this isn't some movie or anime. That won't work." He opened his eyes again, grinning at the teens.

"...Dammit we should have run when his eyes were closed!" Yugi cried.

"But you didn't." Bakura laughed, sounding like Bowser from Mario, the screen fading to black with large, red letter reading "Game Over"

* * *

Yugi awoke, stretching and yawning deeply as he tried to relieve the discomfort of sleeping on a plane. He rubbed his eyes and opened them to see Pegasus sitting across from him. He flailed and sat up.

"Pegasus!"

"Good morning, Yugi-boy. We'll be landing in Cairo in just two hours. Did you sleep well?" Pegasus smiled at the teen.

"Y-you were watching me sleep!?" Yugi squeaked, feeling violated.

"Oh, I did more than watch," Pegasus laughed.

"W-what!?" Yugi blushed brightly.

* * *

"Never fear, Duke Devlin's here!" Duke said, draping an arm over Yugi's shoulders and giving him a thumbs up. "Cue the fan girls."

* * *

Yugi, his hair styled like Otogi's, blinked at Pegasus as the man pointed a pair of scissors at him. "I'm sorry, Yugi-boy, but we can't have you walking around with your hair like that.."

"But I like it like this. Now maybe people will pay attention to me!" Yugi cried.

"No no, you go out looking like that and women will be all over you. And you're supposed to be gay in this story."

"This hair style doesn't make me look gay?" the teen pouted.

"Hey! My hair is smexy!" Otogi shouted.

"Perhaps, but not as smexy at my hair," Pegasus said, giving his platinum hair a little toss.

"My hair's smexy too!" Honda said.

"Shut up, Honda, your hair isn't smexy at all," Otogi said.

"I'm sorry but he's right, Honda."

"Et tu, Yugi?"

* * *

Yugi sighed, going to retrieve the phone in hopes that it might still work. As he bent to retrieve it, a shadow covered him. He looked up at the blond Egyptian that stood over him and gasped. "Marik! What are you doing here!?"

Marik smiled at the shorter teen, resting his hands on his hips. "The author put me in the story to appease my fan girls." He grinned and ripped his shirt off, spinning it over his head. "Oh yes, they love my body!"

* * *

Yugi sighed, going to retrieve the phone in hopes that it might still work. As he bent to retrieve it, a shadow covered him. He looked up at the blond Egyptian that stood over him and gasped. "Marik! What are you doing here!?"

'Oh crap! It's Yugi Mutou! Come on, think Marik...say something to him...' Marik smiled at the shorter teen, resting his hands on his hips. "Um....Ignore me!" he shouted, turning and running off.

* * *

"Before Duelist Kingdom, I did not know. It was when I met Isis Ishtar that I learned I had once been a Pharaoh in Egypt over 3000 years ago, my soul sealed into the Millennium Puzzle." He paused, lifting the puzzle and holding it out to Kaiba. "It was because Yugi solved the Millennium Puzzle that he and I are bound and, for sometime now, have shared a body. In truth, though Yugi and I assembled this deck together, I am the one you have been dueling."

Seto stared at Yami in silence, his expression never wavering. After a moment, he shrugged.

"That's the biggest load of shit I've ever heard."

"Kaiba..."

* * *

"There are some who say that the ancient Egyptians played with demons and magic thousands of years ago. It was in these [Shadow Games] that the will of the gods was determined. So then, why don't we make this interesting. We will play the reincarnation of this game." His assistant stood, wearing a Duel Disk and offering one to the curator.

"You've got to be f***ing kidding me. Are you seriously telling me we really can solve all our problems with a children's card game?" Yami covered his face with his palm.

"Duh." Seto scoffed.

* * *

'Aibou...' he pictured Yugi in his mind, the image giving him strength. 'No matter what happens, I will save you. I believe in this deck we created. I won't lose.' Violet eyes snapped open and he drew the card, a smile crossing his features as he saw what it was.

"Now I play the magic card "I.W.I.N. Button!" Yami grinned evilly. "I win."

"W-what!? How do you have such a card! Is this a joke!" the curator shouted.

* * *

Jounouchi ran to Kaiba, trying to wrest the case from him. Bakura merely laughed, leaping down the steps and knocking Jounouchi in the back of the head with the Millennium Rod. The blond cried out, startled and crumpled to the ground.

"I'll be taking this. You can just stand there and look cute." Bakura laughed. Suddenly Seto punched him and took the tablet back. "What!? Impossible! How can you resist the power of the Millennium Rod!?"

"Because I'm rich. Now give up before I kill you with children's trading cards." Seto proceeded to kick Bakura around.

Yami pouted. "Why am I even here?"

* * *

Seto, Yami, and Jounouchi stood impatiently inside an elevator, the intensity suffocating. The blond leaned heavily against the wall of the elevator, his head still spinning and still in shock that Yugi was gone and Anzu, Mokuba, and everyone in Domino City were going to die.

"Really, Kaiba...as rich as you are...your elevator music sucks," Jounouchi said.

"Shut it, mutt."

* * *

"You're too late, you would be heroes!" he shouted. "Nothing will stop me from reviving Zorc now. But here, you can play with my Diabound for now!" A shadow appeared behind Bakura and took the form of his Ka spirit, the half human, half serpent Diabound.

"So that's the game you want to play," Seto growled. "Then let's play. Blue Eyes White Dragons!" he tossed three cards onto his Duel Disk, all three dragons appearing and roaring at Diabound.

"Wait a minute, did you just summon a bunch of monsters all at once?" Bakura asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"That's against the rules!" Bakura shouted, pointing at Seto.

"Screw the rules, I have money!"

* * *

"Dark Magician!" Yami pointed past Diabound to Bakura. "Even though he isn't here, Yugi is still with me in heart. For him, I will defeat you." Bakura laughed again.

"You don't get it do you, Pharaoh? You don't stand... a **ghost **of a chance!"

The trio groaned in agony at the over-used 4Kids joke.

"Well Zorc thought it was funny..."

* * *

"I. Am. Reborn!" The dark god, Zorc, shouted, his voice resounding through the empty city, the roof of the Kaiba Corp building only meeting his chest. "And now I'm going to destroy the world!"

*Audience Laughter*

* * *

"Pointless," Zorc roared, destroying all the creatures sent after him. "There is nothing in this world that can stop me now."

"Don't count on that," Yugi shouted, turning to face Zorc. The god laughed at him.

"And what could you possibly do to stop me? You, the smallest of those gathered here. You wouldn't even make a decent snack!"

Yugi grinned, lifting his left hand to tug at the bandage wrapped around his upper right arm. "Mou hitori no boku. Your real name," he looked back, showing the tattoo on his arm to Yami, the skin around it still red with irritation. "Is Dan Green!"

"Holy Ra, you're right! I can do anything!" Dan Green's hair suddenly grew in length and turned a brilliant golden color. "I have the power!!!"

* * *

Yugi grinned, nodding. "I know. Speaking of traveling, did you hear? Kaiba Corp is holding a big tournament soon. It's going to be held all over the world with similar rules to Duel City. The top two duelists of each country will be brought to an undisclosed location and battle it out. It sounds like it could be fun."

Atem nodded, looking back to Sugoroku. "Ojiichan, could I take time off for it?"

The old man laughed at his employee. "Hell no!"

* * *

**~Move Trailer for Like Pieces of a Puzzle 2~**

Against a black screen, small puzzle pieces begin falling into place, revealing a picture of Yugi and Atem laughing, but the edges of the puzzle reveal that there are more pieces still.

"In the battle between light and dark, the light has prevailed once more. But as the book closes, we wonder aloud: What happens next?"

Another black screen with puzzle pieces falling in place to form an image of Seto on one side, Jounouchi on the other, several pieces missing from the center of the image. It fades and more pieces fall, this time showing Bakura on the left, hovering upside down and reaching an arm into the gap separating him from a right-side up Ryou who is reaching toward him. The puzzle pieces fall away, turning into feathers and blowing away in the wind. There are some clips shown as the feathers spin and twist.

Yugi and Yami smiling and holding each other tightly.

Ryou being held possessively by Bakura, the thief glaring at someone off camera.

Jounouchi laying in a hospital bed with serious wounds with Seto standing over him.

The feathers finally come to rest on a black screen, forming the backdrop for the title to appear. "Like Pieces of a Puzzle 2. Rated T for Teen. Coming soon to Fanfiction dot net."

* * *

AN:Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed it.*walks by Atem and Yugi's room and hangs a "Do Not Disturb" sign.*

And yes, there will be more pairings in the next story. Why? Because I'm a stupid fan girl and I want everyone to be happy. But will they be happy?

*vanishes in a puff of smoke*


End file.
